Argent Defenders
by Neft22
Summary: So Annabeth was never the second main character in the books. Pertemis duh. More inside if you want details. Percy, And his friend Pyrros Miali has gotten atuned to the life of being the hero, Always having things thrown at them. So in their boredom, Percy uses his reserved wish to have a council with Zues and the Olypians. Lets see what happens shall we? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N OVER THE BOOK! IMPORTANT MUST READDD!

Okay so this was my idea for a story. It's going to be a guardian of the hunt story except MAJORLY original. So I am going to give you guys a rundown. Percbeth never happened. Although they were very close friends throughout the books. There was another character, Mine. Now remember my story so I can make anything happen right? This does have Chaos in it. Except in a very different way. No one would have seen this one, TRUST ME! This of course like all others. Pertemis! Duh, so anyway. This person's name is Pyrros. (Sounds like Peir-ros. Probably not how it is supposed to sound, but just sounds cooler my way. :P) Yeah, this first chapter is going to explain everything. And I am using it to see how much you people will like it. So if you ever so kindly would review. I am going to play this off as if this is the truth than with Rick Riordans books. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER! DUNT OWN CRAP! Don't own World of Warcraft nor Do I own HoO or Pjato. The only things coming from World of Warcraft is the weapons and Armor, I will put links to what they look like, just picture them more realistic. It's only going to be the Chest legs and boots that they are wearing. LINKS TO GEAR ON MY PROFILE!

Percy's POV. Kinda XD

So if you're reading this then well I hate to say you're missing everything. But at least you are reading this! I mean Rick is our scribe and all. He's good but sorry I just don't have those feelings for Annabeth. He said something about "I needed a love tale!" I just shrugged. To be honest with those books we have found a lot more demigods. That was the plan, but anyway! I am sitting here at the bottom of half-blood hill waiting on my buddy/brother figure. Just thinking of the past, especially my first time coming to camp. I'll just explain.

FLASHY TO PAST! WHACHAA

Okay so let's start off where you guys don't know anything. My mom and I are carrying Grover well that's when we see him. He's running up to us away from the Minotaur. When he plowed passed us and shoved us yelling "MOVE!"

Floosh, there goes the Minotaur. He's coming back around can he just give up? My mom had sat Grover down. Me and this guy which looked kind of creepy. All I can say purple flaming eyes! Majorly weird. So anyway that's when he got my mother. Now when he came for us the guy didn't even have time to dodge, He still tried thought and got knocked out by the Minotaur's flailing arm. You know the rest from there except he stirred and got up faster than Grover. He helped me carry a sopping wet heavy Grover to camp. Eventually the flaming eyed guy passes out. Thank god we were almost to the large house. I grabbed the guy and Grover by the arms and pulled them to the porch where I passed out. I woke up in the chair that you all know about. But Grover wasn't the one that greeted me. It was him.

"Hey, where am I?" I asked, "A camp for kids like us, don't worry your teacher will explain everything." Teacher? What in the world is he talking about?

"I thought you would like to have this, I'm sorry man. If I didn't show up when I did the Minotaur probably wouldn't have got to you guys that fast. I can't express how sorry I am. I am Pyrros Miali." He said sticking out his hand I shook it.

"So my mom is really gone?" I asked. He nodded grimly, I don't know why but this guy gave me hope that everything would work out for the better. "Percy Jackson, May I ask how old you are?" I was just curious is all no need to think of me as a creeper!

"I'm twelve, You?" He asked smirking. "Same." I replied smiling. Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought. "Come on your teacher wants to see you." You know what happened from there. So over these days I learned about being a demigod. This girl Annabeth was teaching me ancient greek. Pyr learned it fairly fast. Faster than I did. I think Annabeth wanted him as a brother. But to be honest I talked to Chiron about it. Even he is baffled about who his parent is. See Pyr can't remember his dad or his mom. He has grown up with someone that took care of him but wasn't his mom or dad.

He simply just can't remember anything about either one. Chiron says he has a good idea who my father is. Although he refuses to tell me. Me and Pyr trained a lot. He was pretty good at well everything. Me and him tried Archery, He couldn't hit the target. At all, He was better than me though. At least his didn't fly ten feet to the right and hit Chiron's tail. We were currently sitting on the big house porch just Annabeth, Pyr, And I. It's sometime after lunch.

"So how does capture the flag work, ms. I've always won.?" Pyr asked smiling like an idiot. Annabeth glared at him. See them two are somewhat alike. Pyr isn't as smart as Annabeth. But he is a quick thinker. "The river is the marking point, The first team to bring the enemies flag across it wins. You use your training to get through the other teams defenses. Simple really, No killing of course. Try not to maim too badly. Cuts and such is fine, Just nothing too bad. Knockouts only." She finished.

"Question! Can I use axes as a weapon?" Pyr asked. "Well what kind of axes, You look a little weak to be wielding a two handed weapon to be honest." She replied smirking. He laughed, See that's the thing about Pyr you can never bring him down. "Got that right!" He laughed even harder when her face contorted into frown. "Uh I have a issue. Why haven't we been introduced to the close combat class yet?" I asked, Cause I mean I suck at everything else I was hoping I might be good at this though.

She got a puzzled look on her face. "I'm not sure, We can go now. I guess we can go to the armory. Get your weapons and such. Luke teaches the class." She said all dreamy. Pyr stiffened, See he gets this weird vibe from Luke. We followed Annabeth to the armory. Pyr picked out two ordinary bronze axes, And two three foot chains. Annabeth looked at him as if saying, What are you planning? He completely ignored her. I took this time to try out the swords. So from here you all know whats up with me and swords, I am picky. So once I found one suitable I looked at Pyr.

He looked like he was ready to kick some major but. He has the chains attached to the axes hilt. The other end attached to his belt loop. Right now the Axes are hung at his side. We went to train, He beat Luke in under a minute. Annabeth stood there gaping at him. Let be tell you in detail, Luke came forward with a lunge, Pyr sidestepped and took a knock at the sword. When it didn't work Luke took his chance to flip his blade to the flat and whap Pyr with it. Pyr got the 'I can't believe I thought of this!' smirk. I knew what he was about to do was probably going to be something completely random. He threw his left axe over the sword and the chain wrapped around it. He then took this moment to yank downward, Luke having an iron grip, Went with the sword. Pyr planted his knee on his chest and held his axe to his throat.

So enough of that, I was next in getting pulverized. You all know what happened there. I won once and lost a butt load of other times. After Pyr won he just walked out of the arena whistling while swinging his axe in a circle.

So lets skip to where things got majorly freaking interesting. In capture the flag! WOOT! So as I was smashing Clairesse and her brothers, I spot Pyr and Luke coming with the flag, Luke was the carrier. Then out of no where an arrow with a chunk of brick hit Luke in the back of the head. Ouch! I feel bad for the guy. As fast as lightning Pyr picked up the flag before it even hit the ground. But unlike Luke when he carried it he carried it low. So the opposing team wouldn't I dunno SEE THEIR FLAG!

Suddenly something odd happened as Pyr was running towards me with the flag. A flaming torch appeared above his head. I pointed at it and he gave me an odd look. Then it disappeared was I seeing things? He came over the river and our side erupted into cheers. I gave him a one-sided hug. Suddenly he pointed above my head as well I looked up to see a green swirling trident. What the heck?

"Campers, Welcome Pyrros Miali son of-" Suddenly there was a bright light and we stood before five really big people.

"Well how convenient we got them both!" The one at the front thundered. Uh-oh... "Uhm WHAT IN THE FRIGGEN WORLD!?" I yelled, Suddenly there was a sound behind us. Me and Pyr went on the offensive. I spun my sword around where the blade was facing the back of me. "Move and I gut you like a fish!" Suddenly there was sharp whistle, "Dang uncle P. Your kids got skills!" This guy had some majorly bright teeth. I looked at Pyr, He was glowing a purple-ish red, With his Axes dug into some woman's neck. Then I stopped and thought how they looked a lot alike. Same brown hair, Face texture, nose. The eyes too, Their flaming. Now not the same color, But still flaming. "Uh Pyr bro, I think these are our parents?" I stated half asked.

I turned around to see a man with black hair and sea green eyes. P, Sea, HOLY CRAP! My dads Poseidon. "Hestia who is the father of your child!" I am guessing this is Zeus. So, I guess Pyr's mom is Hestia meaning his dad is a mortal. "Makes sense I guess." I said out loud, Oops... "I said that aloud didn't I?" I said smacking my forehead. Pyr laughed as he removed himself from a hug with his mother.

"What do you mean "Makes sense" demigod." Athena by the looks of it. I can tell because of the eyes. "Well, I was just thinking that if Lady Hestia is Pyrs mom, Then his dad is a mortal. No offense to the gods in this room, But women are better at raising children most of the time. His dad is probably a busy person seeing as he's never met him." I wonder if she is getting what I am saying.

"We have tried looking. We just can not find him. We have known he was alive for a while. But with everyone obviously knowing about Hestia's child because she is a goddess, We didn't have time to look into your mother. So that is how you were born without our knowledge." Yep, Definitely Annabeths mom. So why can't they find him?

"Hestia, You were sworn to be a virgin for the rest of eternity. For this vow being broken I shall take your son to the depths of the underworld!" Hestia looked mad, I turned to see my dad. "Why? What has he done?! Nothing, Or are you just scared cause a gods first born are naturally stronger?" My dad looked at me and winked. I smiled at him, I knew he was only backing Pyr cause he was my friend.

"It does not matter Poseidon! Just wait till I round on you and your boy!" He yelled. He walked toward Pyr. He looked sad, But I figured he would just follow him to stop the arguing. He was about to walk towards him but his mom with a stern look on her face said, "No. Do not worry. Your father will be here shortly. I hope." She said. Everyone looked shocked, Zeus started laughing. Like he has lost his marbles, Which I think he has. He looked like he was trying to do something with his hands.

"My.. My masterbolt..." He said, "POSEIDON! Where is it!?" Oh great what now. "You act like it's my job to keep up with it! How am I supposed to know?! AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" I laughed, This is very amusing. My dad smirked at me. "You stole it didn't you? You know what, just wait till I am done, then I will get to you!" Now he looks really angry, I think I'll just sit here. Zeus continued towards him. He was about two feet from grabbing length, When suddenly a wall of darkness appeared. I hear my dad mutter "Well great now Hades is here.." Hestia had a huge smile on her face. I don't think this is the lord of the dead.

A man stepped out dressed in a brown leather jacket, Black jeans and combat boots. He kicked Zeus in the chest and sent him flying. "Don't even think about it boy!" He said. He turned around and I could see his face. The jaw line and cheek bones matched Pyrs. His eyes were pure black with glowing white as a pupil. He gave Hestia and Pyr a huge smile. "Chaos my dear how have you been?" Hestia asked smiling She then nudged Pyr towards his father. He just stared at him. Chaos laughed, "Still haven't changed much I see my son! I am deeply sorry I couldn't take care of you. But I knew that I couldn't stay, I had to keep an eye on these Olympians. Although I give you credit Poseidon! I thought you would have been most interested in my son seeing as you knew who I was."

"Well my dear friend, I never would have thought that you would have actually have a child with my sister." Dad was grinning. "Wait a minute, So If Chaos is his father, Why isn't he a god?" Athena asked everyone seemed to be mumbling there agreements, Zeus not saying a word. "Because for the simple fact that for me to even be present on earth without tearing it to shreds I need to be reduced in power. I must reduce myself to the level of a demigod. I am a fairly powerful one, But a demigod is still that." He said.

"So exactly who are you? Forgive me my lessons never said anything about Chaos." I said, "Well Percy, First I want to thank you for that very good question. I am the creator. Don't ask where I came from, Not even I know that. I just started making things on planets, Discovering my powers if you wish to say. I eventually came to Earth. And I am not going into further details because the time it would take to tell you everything is sheer days, maybe weeks." I saw Pyrs face light up from here, apparently so did everyone else. Athena looked most interested at what he was about to say.

"So since my dad is the creator, I can make stuff right?" He asked smiling like a fool. "Well not out of thin air. You need a mass to start from. Like such." Chaos said as he touched the floor. Out of it morphed a statue of Hestia. My dad was snickering. Chaos had a goofy smile on his face as he winked at Hestia who blushed. "Mom can I use the hearth?" Pyr had glint in his eyes as he said mom. Hestia nodded and turned to Chaos. Pyr ran over to the hearth and grabbed some coals from the fire.

He was focusing on it, Suddenly is morphed into a belt that looked like real burning coals still. He reached out and touched the floor, two sets chains shot up made out of marble. He yanked them till they were about twenty-five feet in length. He slid his fingers in a small hole that was in the belt on both sides. Everyone was staring at what he was doing, Chaos gave him a huge smile. Pyr took the chains and placed a clip about five feet from one end on both sets. He took the belt to the longest end and places the chains in both slits all of a sudden they were sucked in at high speeds into the belt then it suddenly stopped.

He took some coals and put them on his axes. They morphed, The same, But different. The opposite side of the main blade. The hilt was wrapped in blue silk cloth by the looks of it. The end of the hilt was a claw like end, Where just an inch above was where the cloth started. He took his chains and melded them where the cloth started. I looked closer at the blades, And noticed red. Fire? No, More like lava. That is awesome. I whistled, "Dang, Now this day just got even more interesting."

Pyr laughed, He looked toward the man with a bronze metal throne. "Lord Hephaestus?" He asked, His head snapped up. "Yes young child what do you want from the blacksmith?" He asked looking a little irritated. "I was wondering, Is it possible to have my axes cause certain destruction's in a sweep of my blade?" He asked, Hephaestus chuckled. "Yes, If we gods allow it. I can tell you already that will most likely not happen." Pyr looked a little bummed out. "But.." Pyr looked up at him. "You can channel your powers through the item, And we cannot say anything about it. Seeing as your father is who he is you can pretty much do anything." He gave Zeus a look that said, Get out of this one you jerk while laughing.

"Percy can I see your sword?" Pyr asked smiling like an idiot. I nodded and handed him my sword while watching him walk off with it. Leaving me wonders what he was going to do with it. "Oh Percy here. I was going to give it to you after I got it from Chiron to fix the grip." My dad said handing me a pen. I was thinking what in the world am I going to do with pen, Then I remembered my encounter with Mrs. Dodds the fury. The sword that somehow was a pen in my hand. I un-capped it, It grew into a three foot long bronze sword. Engraved on the blade in Greek was the words Riptide. It felt perfect in my hand. No tugging or awkwardness. Pyr cleared his throat, In his hand he was holing a sword made of bronze as well The hilt was wrapped in green cloth. The end of the hilt was an omega shape ended with tips. Same with above the hilt except the omega shape was upside down. The blade had four sets of orange triangular lights going down the middle. And two orange opals on both sides of the blade. He hanged it to me, I looked at as it changed colors from orange, To green.

"I love it, But only problem, The grip is annoying me." I said, I'm not meaning to sound whiny but just saying. "Here let me see it." My dad said, I handed it to him, He squeezed the grip hard. After he was done he handed it back to me. "Perfect... How did you? You know what I don't want to know." My dad chuckled at me. "So now that were done here, Dad. Since Pyrs dad is Lord Chaos, And Lady Hestia doesn't have a cabin... I will most likely be put in cabin three. Can he join me since you know, creator and all?" Pyr looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What were practically brothers now!" I smiled at him he smiled back, While I gave him a high five. My dad laughed at me.

"I don't mind. But I think it's getting late and the other campers are starting to worry." He said, Chaos looked at me, "Poseidon, May I bless your son?" He asked. My dad nodded. He held out his arm. I could see this light surrounding him now, Along with everyone else in the room. I felt faster, stronger, And my vision was in super high detail. "Okay whats this light I am seeing around everyone?" I asked, "That's our aura of power. Everyone has one the brighter it is the stronger the person is." Said Hestia, My mouth formed an O I just nodded.

"So you've been seeing the world like this Pyr?" I asked, he nodded and laughed. "Don't worry you get used to it. I'm so beat, I am Definitely going to have to work on my stamina for using powers." He said. He looked towards Athena, His eyes suddenly widening. He just gawked at her. Hestia laughed at her son, Frankly I am worried for him. I snapped my fingers in front of him and he seemed to come out of it. "Poseidon we have some issues we must discuss." Zeus said. They left, along with Athena and the god with the bright teeth.

"Mom?" Pyr asked, She looked at him pulling her gaze from Chaos. "What time is it?" Chaos answered for her, "Can't you feel it? Just look in the back of your mind and you'll feel it. You should be able to do the same Percy. In fact you two should have the same exact powers. Except Percy yours will be to a lesser degree, But still the same." Chaos said, I followed his instructions. I felt the time of night, The position of the moon to it's direct angle. This is awesome! So if my instincts are correct it's eleven thirty. "Eleven thirty?" Me and Pyr asked at the same time. We looked at each other and smile like maniacs. Chaos nodded, "I think it is about time for me to get back to my duties as well. Just so you three know, I can talk to you through your minds. Hestia already knows this. And sweetheart don't teleport them, Let them use their powers." Chaos said smiling.

"Before you go Lord Chaos, Why is Pyr's eyes purple?" I asked. "Well he can actually control the color of his eyes, Just the first color he saw was the purple shirt that Apollo was wearing. So unknowingly to him that has been his chosen eye color." I looked over at Pyr his eyes were changing from green to red to grey then to silver, Along with other colors at insanely high speeds. "Ugh, Can you quit you're giving me a headache!" Pyr laughed and they turned back to purple. "I must be off." Chaos said, Giving Hestia a kiss on the cheek disappeared in a purple and green swirl of shadows. Me and Pyr decide that we would leave then. I decided to mist travel to camp thinking it would be easier. Wrong, I instead flame traveled to camp the same way Pyr did.

We clearly just interrupted an argument between everyone. Me and Pyr did the normal thing when you appear in the middle of a fire. "Hi guys!" I said with a smile. "Yo everyone!" Pyr said grinning. "You're fine? What happened where did you two go?!" Annabeth asked. "Lord Zeus summoned us to Olympus. We met our parents." Pyr said, We into the details of our story. Everyone was gaping by the end.

"So, Pyr is the first son of Hestia, And the Creator." I finalized. "Oh and Chiron, My dad said that Pyr can stay in Poseidon cabin with me." I said, Chiron nodded. Little did I know that I was going to be woken up by a screaming flailing Grover at five in the morning!

END OF FLASH BACK!

So now that you know everything. Well a sixth of everything. I was interrupted by Pyr, We've been back from the war for two months now. And it has be utterly boring! The first war Only I got the wish, Now this one everyone of the seven including Annabeth got a wish, All became immortal campers. Pyr said for me to save my wish. Never know when I might need it. Me and him were going to wish for the same thing. For Hestia and Hades to be back on the council. So I just told the god I would save my wish. But I had just used it. See Zeus has been really cranky that he was wrong about closing Olympus.

So I had use my wish to join them in counsel, To ask a question or more or less a favor.

"Bro, Argus is ready to drive us to Olympus." Pyr said, See we have been waiting weeks. Only because they know we don't have to deal with their annoying security guard. Once we figured out that we can use our powers to create a security card, We did so. But the sad part is we always get them taken away from us. We just create them from the walling in the elevator. We walked up to Argus and following him to the car, Pyr listening to his Ipod touch.

Oh did I mention we can mp3 players and such? Well we can. Just not phones, I might want to add that Pyr has this giant crush on a goddess. You will find out more about that later. I got in the car, Pyr singing under his breath to some rock band I forgot the name of. I went back to my daydreaming. This time with the war.

OH-HAY FLASHBACK WELCOME BACK! WHIPPEEEE

So here I was standing here with two goddess', Fresh out of Tartarus. You might go, HELL YEAH YOU MADE IT! But at what cost? My brother that's what. Someone needed to stay on the other side to close the doors. He didn't leave no room for argument. He pushed me to the other side and closed the door, See the door closes with blood. So he cut is hand with Bane(his Right axe, His left is obliteration) and the door started closing. Fast might I add, But I was torn between him and my friends, Until he said "If you choose me, I will never be able to live that down."

Jason saw me first, I quickly cut my hand and let the blood run over the seal of the door. The door started to close, Tears stung my eyes. Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason. "Percy where's Pyr!?" Annabeth asked, I shook my head. I could see Nico holding off the monsters. All my anger frustration and sadness made me completely lose it. I didn't even un-cap riptide. I used Whirlwind(The sword that Pyr made.) and applied all these emotions to fuel my destruction.

"NICO GET OVER HERE!" I yelled, He ran behind me. "Stay out of my way or risk getting cut down as well." I said, I didn't care anymore. I yelled in defiance and poured all my power into my sword. I cut through the air with it. It released a multiple whirlwinds of fire and acid, That was now growing larger, Tearing through the waves of monsters. I summoned a rain storm, With it I made a hurricane melded with Greek fire and went tearing through the monster ranks. Making a path for me and my friends. Soon we were at the entrance, I turned around to look at my mark that I left. I smiled at all the destruction I caused. Served them right, Maybe next time they will stay out my damned way. Who am I kidding, I enjoy tearing down monsters.

I suddenly dropped to my knees and punched the ground. A small crater appeared, Just the size of my fist. I then got a vision, I was back in Tartarus! But It wasn't quite me, I was getting this from my brother. We have done this very few times. But it only works in times of desperation. It's funny cause as I am seeing through his eyes, He is looking through mine. "Holy chaos! Percy remind me to take you to an anger management class.." I heard him say, I laughed. "Don't worry bro, I can get out. Go and join the gods." He said, My own vision came back.

"Per-" Hazel started, "I'm fine now guys. He's going to be alright. It takes a lot more than some pit to kill him." I said smiling. "We need to go and help the gods and campers now." They nodded. "Told you two most powerful demigods to walk the planet." Nico said with a smile on his face. I gave him a grin. "Lets get going then!" Said a optimistic Leo. We went over to the Argo, We were riding to Mt. Olympus, I quickly saw Artemis and Athena being cornered by Gration and Enceladus. "Okay, I got Athena and Artemis, Frank Ares with Pelorus. Annabeth with Zeus. Leo with your dad against Mimas. Jason, With Hermes against Hippolytus. The rest of you if you see a giant pull a minor god or goddess to kill it. Deal with the monsters." Zeus looked extremely mad that I was ordering everyone around. It just all clicked, And frankly I could care less what Zeus thinks now.

I went over to Athena and Artemis. Oh man if Pyr was here he would be furious. Athena had cuts all over her, Her spear was stuck in Enceladus. The bottom part of her armor had been hacked off. I just hope Pyr ain't here to see her like this... Her aura was very dim which is a rare for her. I looked at Artemis she was in a better state, Her aura was still bright. She only had one cut on her cheek. Enceladus was about to finish Athena. I ran over at full speed and slid to a stop in front of them. I stomped on the ground and earth went rolling towards them. I tossed Athena my pouch of ambrosia. Her lesser cuts started to close.

I turned around and bounded to Gration. Keeping an eye on Enceladus, But he was having issues since Athena's spear was weakening him. I took out Riptide and Whirlwind. I had water swirling around riptide, Sadly I couldn't use Whirlwind like I did earlier. If I do I risk breaking my brothers beautiful workmanship. Once both pearls are green again I can use it. I can still send off blows of small things like earth fire and such, But what I used at the doors were ever-expanding air and other elements into one.

I was running towards Gration, Arrows from Artemis whizzing past me and strike him in key points. Like the face, knee and shoulder. Just like I thought he tried to swat me. Jump in two one, Bingo I jumped up before his hand got to me, As I was coming down I landed on him instead. He paused like an idiot giving me time to run up his arm, I was about to his elbow, When he started moving I stabbed him with Riptide, He screamed. See with the water swirling around Riptide it doesn't ever stop unless I change the element.

So needless to say the water is tearing the flesh where Riptide is plunged at. Suddenly there was scream, Athena. "Oh crap.." I said under my breath, Enceladus. All the other gods were done and getting treatment from Apollo. Suddenly there was a wall of darkness. "Oh shit!" I said. My brother stepped out covered in cuts and gashes. He Enceladus in his stupor did the worst thing he could have done. Dropped Athena. Pyr, Faster than you human eye could see raced over to Athena and caught her. He took one look at her, And turned towards me. "Bro... She was like that when I got here! I swear! In fact it was actually worse..." I could see his Aura growing and glowing brighter. If I live this I am dead.

"You're both dead..." Was all he said as he sat Athena on the ground, Who apparently was still a little blurry eyed. She looked like she was asking him something. "Haha, Look brother this little demigod thinks he can kill us!" Said Gration, Enceladus looked hesitant. I think he isn't going to get in over his head.

"Why not just take the little goddess and finish her torture, He doe-" What a fool. My brother looked at him with pure malice, A glare that would make Lupa proud. I felt sorry for the giant, Flames were seething from Pyr. They eventually gathered up with the darkness surrounding us, Encasing Gration in a prison. "Zeus." Was all he said, Zeus got the meaning he shot lightning at the dark prison. Pyr turned towards Enceladus, A steel calm face. "Tell me, How do you feel about being tortured Enceladus." He said.

Oh crap.. His aura finally grew powerful enough for everyone to see. Enceladus started backing away, Pyr finally walking towards him. He took his two axes out charged them. While he was waiting he stomped on the ground, A ball of black metal shot up from the ground. He touched it and it morphed into battle armor. He threw it at Athena who looked shocked.

She took off the old set of armor she had and put on the new one. Pyr took Bane it started glowing purple. Oh no not that! We like to call it Pit Breaker. It literally makes you feel like you are burning from the inside. He threw Bane at him. Enceladus started screaming, Pyr Yanked down with all his might on the chain. Enceladus who was withering on the ground in pain, Wasn't paying attention to the blood enraged Pyr that walked towards him.

He walker over to where Riptide was and capped it then threw it towards me. He yanked out Athena's spear from him. And morphed it into a new spear. (A/n Okay guys all the gear in here will have links on my profile which you can look at on the Blizzard site.) Unlike her old weapon this one had blades on both ends, The gold trimming looked like it was sharp as well. He then said "Remember this Enceladus, From this day forward Athena is YOUR bane!" He yelled loud enough for us to hear.

He threw the new weapon for Athena to her by the middle of the shaft. She caught it with ease, And started walking towards Enceladus, Who was now receiving a beating from both obliteration and Bane. obliteration holds immense force strikes, Which means when his he hits someone with it, The amount of his power that he puts into it the equal amount of force it will deal. Once Athena got over to him He stopped his rampage.

END OF FLASH BACK!

"Alright bro were here." Pyr said, Dang I hate but love New York traffic. It took us almost two hours to get to the empire state building. (A/n Not sure if this is accurate.) Me and Pyr walked in, And went over to the elevator. Pyr made the key and hit the button! Here we go. He took out his Ipod and started listening to music. He offered me a headphone We were half way to the throne room when our favorite song came on. We both grinned like idiots. We were almost to the the opened throne room doors when it started with the lyrics. We sang to it.

"Viktor my friend look out there's a million fingers pointing at you!" Pyr said,

"From the coward in your head, to your stupid ugly friends, did you HEY, HEY think I'd never hear about you?" I finished laughing; little did we know we were right in the middle of the council, Crap.

"Hello!" Pyr said, "Everybody!" I finished, we smirked at each other. Aphrodite was giggling at us. "Lady Athena, Did you enjoy the new gear you got?" I asked smirking at my brothers red face. I never stop teasing him about it. He looked so "Heroic and Dashing!" while he gave it to her. Pfhahaha! I can hear his dad laughing too.

"In fact I simply adore my new armor. I believe it's the best gift I have gotten." Athena said smiling; my brother got a goofy grin on his face. Aphrodite squealed, "Oh you two are so adorable!" She said, Uh am I the only one lost here? But it is quite hilarious to see my brothers face that red. "Aphrodite, don't you dare even think about it." Athena said.

"Too late." She said, Oh crap, Pyr passed out. Apollo came over, "Uh..." He looked him over; we were both bent over my brother. "Why did he pass out?" He whispered, "Swear on the Styx not to tell anyone." He nodded, "It's a dream come true for him." I busted up laughing so hard, so did Apollo. I smacked Pyr once my fit was over he got up, "Gah my freaking head hurts now!" he said.

"So what was the reason you called a council meeting Perseus?" Zeus asked. Here we go!

**A/n bringing an end to the chapter, don't forget to leave your opinions! Also that the links to the gear is on my profile! I hope you enjoyed, UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n; Major apologies I didn't mean to take this long to update, But I needed contacts cause without them I am completely blind. And when I got them I had to catch up on my game, only took a couple of days. So here I am. I am going into overload. Anything that sprouts is going down as well. Now I am doing the wolf thing, but it will be different of course. I am just too spaztastically awesome to leave some ripped off idea. I like to twist things into a whole new ball game! ;D They won't use the form for fighting and such, mostly for traveling and moving around on a battlefield. And heads up they will look freaking awesome.**

Pyrros POV

So here we are in the middle of the throne room. Just standing here doing nothing. Waiting on the gods to finish their mental conversation. I looked towards Athena, gods she was beautiful today. Wait when is she not? Her aura sparkles with gold and gray.

FLASHY TO THE PAST!

Okay since my brother embarrassed me I get to embarrass him. "Just a minute Lord Zeus. Percy didn't you bring something for Artemis?"

Heh, what he wait what the tarnation! He could not have forgotten. He is standing there with his index finger to his chin looking up. I took the time to look at Artemis. She had an amused smirk on her face, now I am sure my brother told you about my crush on Athena.

So since he did I would like to inform you, he has a slight attraction to Artemis. Nowhere compared to mine but still, so of course I have to embarrass him!

"Oh yeah! I almost completely forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." He said, well I tried. He pulled out a necklace made from silver. Attached to the necklace was a crescent moon. Engraved on the moon were six feathers.

Artemis stood from her throne and changed to the size of a normal seventeen-year old. Now even I was shocked cause she is normally in the form of a twelve-year-old. He handed it to her, "What is this?" Artemis asked. Percy took it back from her and pulled on the moon. It morphed into a beautiful silver bow, some parts wooden. Intricate curvature with three feathers on each end tied in where the bowstring is at. Artemis gasped at the bow, Percy then pulled back the bow-string, it easily flexed out with the pull on the bowstring there appeared on the string a moonlit arrow. He flicked a feather and it turned back into a necklace and handed it to her. I whistled, "Good work bro! That's a nice piece of work, how much power did it take?" He looked at me, "You do not want to know…" He said I laughed at him.

"Hey if you two are done with the pointless goddess' can we get this show on the road?!" Ares said, Oh man I really want to rip his head off! Artemis looked pissed, Percy laughed at him. "You know Ares you find makeup attractive so you can't say anything. A woman doesn't need makeup to be beautiful. No offence Lady Aphrodite." He said smiling at the love goddess. She nodded her head; she knew he was only defending Artemis. He turned and started walking towards me. Artemis had her eyebrows raised but grew to her god height and sat in her throne.

"So anyway! We came here because-"I said grinning, "We have gotten extremely bored with the war over." Percy continued. "Like seriously we have contemplated jumping into Tartarus for giggles!" I exclaimed "And we can't spar against each other because-"Percy continued, "We literally know what the other is thinking." We finished at the same time high-fiving each other.

"So yeah we were wondering if it was possible to do something like the hunters." My brother said. We stood there couple of minutes. "Alright just wait a little while we discuss this, Feel free to make your own seats." Zeus said with a smirk.

Flashback end

I turned around and stomped my foot a chair popped up by the hearth. Percy and I walked over to the hearth. He put his hand on the ground and pulled up. Voila there's his chair. I kicked off my shoes and took my seat, Propping my feet up in the hearth. My mom gave a smile; I smiled back and put in my headphones. Percy already did the same. I hit play, it randomly chose a song. It was Toxicity by System of a Down.

I was about half way through the song when Athena about in my mind. _'Pyrros, What in the name of the gods are you listening too?!' _She asked, _'System of a Down! Duh? Did you know that they are re-births Hades and Poseidon?' _We carried on a conversation about pointless things; we eventually came up to Artemis, She was still observing her bow. She looked deep in thought. Probably paying attention to Zeus. The song changed again, From Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold to Until the End by the same band. _'Pyr, dear you have some odd taste in music.' _Dear? What tha? I'm not complaining ha-ha! But sadly I have to play the standard card. _'Dear? And have they reached anything yet.'_ I am seriously getting bored.

'_I don't think Artemis is paying attention. They are talking about sticking you two in the hunt.' _Wait do what?! _'The hunt? Why?'_ This is weird… I look to Percy to see him with his eyes closed. He's still awake because he is tapping the rhythm of the song on the arm of his chair. I decided to do some snooping while he wasn't all there. Bwuhaha!

**Percy's POV**

Here I am sitting in my chair listening to a HometriX mix sixty-seven that one of my friends from school downloaded for me to listen too. Now to be honest I listen to anything. Dubstep, blame Leo for that. He got me addicted to it, mainly because I am an adrenaline junkie; this music definitely gets the blood pumping. Bored wondering how long this is going to take I close my eyes. _'Thank you for the bow Perseus. It's very beautiful. How did you know I needed a new one?' _Uh I am not going to include her rant though. _'Thaila IM'd me and I happened to overhear about your bow being broken. So since we have had this set-up for a while I decided I would make one and give it to you when I saw you. And Pyr get the hell out of my head!' _Did he seriously think I wouldn't notice?

**Pyrros' POV**

'_Aww…'_ Athena must've heard me, _'What's wrong with you?' _Sigh, I wonder how everything is going. _'Nothing Percy caught me peeking into his conversation with Artemis over the bow. How's everything going?' _I could see her sigh, _'Good I guess. Poseidon wants you two to help out with his army under the sea. Cleaning up lakes and such he says that he that you two could really help.' _Oh yeah, did I mention Poseidon blessed me? Yeah Percy and I were blessed by each other's parents. Kinda cool I can talk to horses and stuff. Percy can control summon food and such. But since be both have the powers of chaos we also got the higher end powers. Like controlling Fire and Water it amplified blessings if you wish to see it like that. _'Other than that… the only other place to stick you is with the hunters. Sadly I am going to be there a few days with my sister. We do this every thirty or so year. She admits me into her hunt for a few days since I am a maiden goddess.'_ Makes sense I think.

Artemis seemed to just register that they were talking about putting us in the hunt. "Wait you want to do WHAT!?" Exclaimed a now enraged Artemis. "How hurtful…" Percy said in a fake quivering voice, tracing a tear from his eye to his cheek. I laughed so hard at Artemis' face. It was one of pure shock and still anger from the conversation.

She looked completely flustered, Torn between two decisions. Just when I thought she was going to answer she huffed and put her fist to her cheek leaning on it. Percy gave her a crooked grin. "I was just kidding Lady Artemis, Sheesh calm down." Percy said smirking at her the whole time. "Perseus?" She asked sweetly, "Yes 'mam?" "Shut up." She said with a glare. He paled and quickly stuck his headphones back into his ears. I laughed at his instant retreat.

There was an insanely bright flash and I looked towards my mom's throne. I saw my dad standing there smiling up at her. "My you have grown in the past couple of years!" My dad laughed while my mom blushed. See my dad can take breaks from his duties because he has other children, just as a contingency plan if something happens to him. Except there from other planets, He always praises my mom. I think she's the only one that my dad has had a relationship with.

I decided it was time to mess with my dad, I hurled a ball of fire at him from the hearth and dived into the underneath it. I hid behind the pillar by Athena's throne, I saw my dad beating the flames out of his jacket. He turned around quickly, suddenly I was jerked 'Crap busted!' was all I thought. Then "Ow…" I said as my head hit the base of my mom's throne. "You know that was not nice! Abuse I swear!" I said smiling at my dad.

"Neither is trying to set your old man on fire either!" He laughed with me, "Old Check, on fire? I don't see that." I checked. He can't say crap because he knows he is as old as a caveman. "I heard that mister." Cra… I was smacked upside the head. I heard Athena giggle, it brought a smile to my face. "Alright caveman, How you been?" I asked smiling.

"I've been alright; besides the fact my other children are jealous." Oh yeah my dad has 3 other children not including me 2 sisters one brother.

My sisters are 438 and 839. My brother broke some major laws and was cast into the sesmesian pit. Dunno what that is, Jayci knows though; apparently bad. He is 672; he gets out sometimes and tries to make my dad see it wasn't him that did it. I've never met him.

My sisters are Jayci and Ressilla. They are awesome. I don't get to see them much but a lot more than dad maybe a couple of times a month.

My dad hasn't had any children since he met my mom. Jayci said that if he could he would marry her. But there are ones he's had before me that aren't immortal. They are all dead except for two.

"How are Jayci and Ressilla?" The gods must be in Lodi dodi land because only Athena, Artemis and mom are paying us any mind.

"Who?" Artemis poked in, "My most amazing half-sisters!" I saw Percy smirk from the corner of my eye. "Their fine, Ressilla is taking over the realm for me. So expect Jayci to come and annoy you since Ress is busy." My dad said laughing_. 'I heard that you two!' _Uh-oh... I'm safe for now... I hope.

"You're sooo doomed!" Exaggerated my brother. "Maybe if my brother is nice enough he'll whisk her away and steal her heart; just like in her dreams." I laughed so hard at that, she has this thing for Percy. With that being said I looked towards Artemis to see what her reaction would be.

Is that jealousy I see? "Ugh, she knows I will never have those feelings for her." Straight face Percy equals SHUT UP. Too bad I don't give a flying gorilla ass. _'I heard that mister!'_ Gah my family I swear! Suddenly there was a flash, Oh hay look it's Jayci! She's in her twenty-four year old form. Dark red hair, so dark it looks almost brown if not in light. Glowing silver eyes; Actually a sky blue they just look silver. Five-foot ten; and evil as can be!

"Listen here you little munchkin!" She hollered at me; All the while stomping towards me. "Ahh; Dad help enraged Jayci!" I looked at my dad to see him in a surrendered gesture. Crap… I front flipped over her and pinched a part of her neck. She was stunned, At least for a few seconds; This is where I RUN!

"What did you do?" Athena asked, Duh.. "I just pinched one of her neck muscles that locks up the rest of your muscles. I had to learn it fairly fast…" Suddenly the gods seemed to be done with their conversation.

"Who are you?" Demeter asked; my sister just came out of her muscle lock. "I am going to strangle you!" She yelled the shadows picked me up by my neck; Two can play at this game missy! I lit myself on fire and the surrounding shadows disappeared. Apollo whistled, "Hello sexy lady!" Did he just? Oh not even going to get the chance man!

I tossed a fireball at him it smacked him in the face. "What was that for!?" He asked, "That's my freaking physco sister!" I stated she looked at me with a stern glare. I shadow ported beside her and gave her a one-sided hug. "Oh you know you love me!" I stated yet again to my sister.

"Well, not surprising. See that is the kind of immortal family we are! Why can't everyone just get along?" Hera pointed out, "Eh, It wouldn't be no fun if we didn't get into squabbles now would it?" Aphrodite said.

"True, anyway we have considered your proposal for occupation more or less; Our conclusion that the only place that would suite you is being in the hunt." Gods found it all! "Nice swear Pyrros, You notice when you insist upon using our names as a swear we can hear it right?" Athena stated, smiling at me.

"So the hunt thing won't work cause we're males. So I am guessing there is something else in mind?" Percy pointed out. "Not exactly true Artemis probably knows what we are talking about." Hephaestus said making something in his hand.

"Long ago we had guardians. After the first giant war we came up with the idea; Children of the gods, could achieve this rank. To be a combat immortal meaning they can fall in battle, but live until they are beaten. They all had powers similar to their patron that they guarded. But after millennia or so we told them to go and live the rest of their lives out. They simply weren't needed anymore. And like you they were bored." Demeter said, some of the other gods were started to get quite. Dionysus was asleep.

"The last two to leave were mine; I am a special case. I can have two guardians. One for me and one for my hunters; they were twins of Apollo. Remarkable girls, anyway they left because like the others they were bored. Tired even, they felt like the hunt was supposed to have more powerful guardians. They being children of Apollo said that they foresaw a day when I would have to accept two boys as guardians. I will have the two of you know that if you're them this means trouble ahead. It probably won't be for a few years though. I am just warning you. Are you ready?" She asked, Okay so if we were meant to join to help Artemis defeat whatever this threat that was to arrive is.

"Bring it onnn!" Well there's my brother optimistic response. "Why not we want a challenge, let's bring on the pain!" I said after him. The gods smiled at us, "When you do your oaths here is a forerun of what you will have;-" Ugh Jayci… I just noticed my mom and dad are gone. '_Where da hell did you two run off to! And don't forget the condom!' _BWUHAHAHA!I am so freaking evil. _'Pyr, Shut up. We're not doing that. Your mother was showing me something asking for input.' _Sureee….

"Wait what do you mean by "What they will have." Very good question Jayci! Why don't you shut up so we can find out! I was suddenly falling. Aw snap crackle CRAP! Athena snapped her fingers and a pile beds appeared where I would land. Ploof weee "Well that was fun!" My brother laughed at me, "Thank you Athena!" I smiled at her. She nodded a blush tinting her face. Wow she's cute when she blushes.

"The little instigator thinks you're cute when you blush Athena." Jayci said smiling at me, "You know what Jayci. SHUT UP! And get out of my head for chaos' sake!" I looked at Athena and gave her a small grin.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Percy yelled, "For gods' sake I am trying to pay attention here!" Sigh now he's mad. "Alright continue Artemis."

"So as I was saying; when you are admitted to be a guardian you get special abilities. And a shape shift form, mine is an overly large wolf, well all the forms are overly large. They aren't just animals. I believe Hephaestus yours was a bronze fire breathing bull." He nodded towards her. "In any case, Depending on what your powers are is what they will look like. You will gain some of my attributes as well." Percy laughed and fell on the floor.

She looked at him like he just fell from outer space, Which I think he did. "What's so funny Perseus?" You could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Oh nothing, Just the fact I am completely horrible at archery. No offence I don't even think that you could help me."

"I have to agree, If it's anything like mine hang it up." Poseidon said sighing. "At any rate, I will accept you into the hunt as guardians. But you will have to prove your worth to my hunters first. I was to meet up with them for a hunting mission after this meeting." Oh crap what about Jayci? I know she doesn't want to be stuck on Void. My dad's planet, I've seen it once. Big black mass and the sparkles you see on it are the cities.

"Is it alright if I join? I do not want to be stuck with my over working sister." Jayci is such a complainer. "Any maiden is welcome into my hunt with open arms." Atremis said smiling. My sister nodded. Artemis told me and Percy what to do as far as our oaths. I me and Percy both drew the omega sign on the floor with our main element. Percy's was water mine was fire.

We were supposed to speak it in Greek except Percy's was for Artemis, Mine was for the hunters.

"I swear upon the Styx to protect the hunters of Artemis with my essence, to take upon arms in difference to the world. To call upon the sake of immortality until I am bested in battle to give my new-found sisters a chance to live on in any way necessary."

"I swear upon to the Styx to protect the goddess Artemis with my essence. To be her aide when needed most, To be there to help her hope when hope seems futile. To be her weapon of destruction when in danger. I take upon immortality to be at her side until I am proven un-fit in battle or proven un-faithful to my duties." We said at the time, His being a little longer cause his was the more important. He had a huge grin on his face. Artemis was smiling down at him and shrunk to her human form.

"I accept." She said tracing both omega signs with her index and middle fingers. Except with a sliver glow at her fingertips. That's when I realized there were only Jayci, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Of course Percy and I in the throne room now.

"Why did all the other gods leave?" I find it odd that they would leave since this was their voted idea. "Other gods that are not parents or relatives of the ones doing the oath are not allowed to be present." She said, But… "Uh Apollo?" Percy said. "My brother doesn't count. He has already heard it before. So that rule is pointless against him because he has already heard it." Artemis stated.

"So are you going to check out your new forms or what?" She's awfully cheerful now. "Uh how?" We said at the same time. She smacked her forehead. Poseidon laughed, "You two are dense." Jayci said, "Oh come on Artie, Be nice and tell them I wonder which one is better looking."

Artemis sighed, "Just think of something that makes you feel like nothing can hold you back. Feel one with that and you should transform." She said, Percy was the one to try first. I was skeptical about it, What if the hunters try to hunt us like normal wolves? I think this is going to be more of a downfall.

Percy had his eyes closed; He started to glow and there in his place stood a four-foot midnight black wolf, Striking red eyes brown on his chest and down his back. Whirling around his tail and paws were water. He ran at me spinning around in a one-eighty stopping behind me. He sat down and barked at me. I guess that was an invitation.

I focused on my sisters, And my main element fire. As I started to glow something occurred to me. How in the hell do we switch back? Crap too late, I am already Mr. Fluffy. My sister busted out laughing. "Oh c'mere Mr. Fluffy! Ha-ha; I can't believe you named your wolf form!" Yay; Hysterical Jayci! Suddenly there was flash, There stood my mom and dad. Me and Percy tried to influence our sight swap.

"Uh where did the boys go?" My mom was always the more worried one. My dad always trusts my capabilities; Sad part is you don't do that when the person doesn't. Too late, We influenced our sight swap. I looked at Percy and he looked at me. So we could see what we looked like. Wow I looked, Different than I thought I would. I'm pure white, brown on my face purple eyes; flaming of course. From the tips of my ears to down my back to the tip of my tail was all purple flames Along with on my paws.

'Dude we look so freaking awesome!' Percy said, How did I understand that? I guess we talk through facial expressions. Something just seemed right about the idea. Our sight went back to normal. 'You think we can control our elements?'

"Boys they can't understand you. Change back for them please." Artemis can understand us? 'You can understand what we are saying?' Percy poked in. To answer his question she transformed into a wolf. Black with glowing silver on her chest and flowing along her back and Icy blue eyes. 'Duh…' Was all she said before changing back.

I took a guess that to change back all we had to do was the opposite, 'We can try the element switch later bro.' I thought of being stuck in an earth dome with Gaia's face engraved in it. Not a pretty sight. I felt myself morphed back, I looked towards my family. It felt slightly colder in here I looked down and I was shirtless. I looked over at Percy. Aw man he had a shirt, Just it was stuck on his head, shoe shoved on his hand.

Jayci whistled, Walking up to me. She punched my abdomen. I was sent sliding back about a foot. I groaned, "Nice, My little brother seems to be getting stronger." She said smiling at me. "I don't say this a lot but Pyr you look good, For your age that is." My dad smacked forehead, "Jayci no hitting on your brother!" He said, She had an appalled look on her face; She shuddered. "Not in a million years and we were the only ones left to start the universe over."

I laughed at her when she looked at Percy. Her jaw hit the floor, A lot of girls don't find scars attractive, But she does cause she's weird. Poseidon laughed at her face. "I wouldn't think about that. He's property of Artemis now." I said then busted up laughing at Artemis' blushing face. I caught the shirt my dad threw towards me.

I looked at it, It was a stick man sitting in front of a computer. With someone trying to poke him. The shirt said "Don't freaking touch me!" I looked at my dad "Nice style dad."

Percy just finished getting his shoe on and fixing his shirt. Only to find a gawking Jayci and a Blushing Artemis shooting him glances. "Man where's Apollo when I need him!" Percy was banging his head on the floor. I just noticed he's gone…

"You two ready? We were hunting a Yak from old times. They are a rare find indeed. They grow to be the size of trucks, Majorly destructive too. But soon were thrown off by monsters." She sighed. Percy and I turned towards our parents.

Chaos smacked his forehead… Again. "Dad if you don't quit you're going to get a headache." I laughed at him Poseidon let out a sigh, They snapped their fingers and out backpacks popped up with some items in them. I pulled over out a small box, Emitting darkness. I looked at Percy to see he had one too. Oh no not that backpack! It has speakers on it, Knowing him he will annoy us with music.

I saw Percy and Poseidon talking. I decided to walk over to my sister. I put my arm around her put her in a choke hold and ruffled her hair since I was taller. She stood up straight when I let her go. I flashed her a smile. "You know you better be lucky I love you." She said glaring at me, I chuckled at that. "Oh c'mon sis you know you can annoy me too!" I said smiling at her. "Mmhmm…" Ouch what have I done.

I realized my sister was going to be joining us for a bit. And also the fact that my mom and my dad snuck off again. Poseidon just left being done with his conversation with Percy.

"Sooo…" Artemis said being the awkward one out. Percy slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to her. When he reached her he gave her a one sided hug.

"Thanks a ton Artemis. And don't worry you'll get used to our weirdness." My brother sure has an odd way with words. Him and Jayci are the only weirdos I see. Jayci scoffed, Crap she heard that. "So where to Milady?" Percy said smiling.

"Voyageurs National park in Minnesota. Trust me you can't miss us." She said smiling while flashing away. "Have fun little brother!" Jayci said smiling while disappearing into the shadows.

"You know what, I got a good idea. Why not use our wolf form and powers to get there, Flying wolves for the win, No?" I said. He grinned and we transformed. 'So I was thinking we could easily change the elements that are swirling around our bodies.' He nodded his head. I concentrated on the air and made it condense around me. I looked at Percy; He was doing the same thing. So when we arrive it will look like we are walking on clouds.

I leapt into the air; much to my dismay the cloud was descending. But I saw Percy jump and continue running. I was touching the ground already he looked at me. 'You know for this being your idea you fail at it.' I swear he was smiling at me. Hard to tell when you're a wolf I guess.

Turns out we don't need to change the elements to fly. We went soaring out of the throne room doors. I wonder if we can grow in size… 'Hey Percy think we can make ourselves larger?' He couldn't see me so I did the next best thing to get his attention.

I went up behind him and pulled on his tail with my mouth. He spun around 'What the hell!?' Uh maybe not a good idea, 'Whoops, Anyway now that I got your attention think we can make ourselves grow in size?' He seemed to think about it.

'Dunno, Let's just hurry and get there I don't want Artemis getting mad.' Reasonable I guess. We made the wind propel us forward, Bending the distance around us to the equivalent of 2200 MPH, We would arrive in about twenty mines or so.

Did I mention that it was very boring twenty minutes? So here we are, looking for the hunter's camp which was easy to find just like Artemis said. It was easy because they were camped just a few hundred feet away from a small force of monsters. I can see the hunters getting ready to take them out. 'Think we should spoil the fun?' Percy has an evil glint in his eyes.

We circled above them; Thalia was the first to notice us. We landed by Artemis and changed back. "Percy, Pyr is that you?" Thalia's face was hilarious. "Oh man can we take them? Pleaseee!" Percy practically begged Artemis. "I suppose so, -" She never got to finish. "Okay hunters you may sit back and relax!" Oh joy at least we don't have to worry about getting shot.

"Perseus!" Artemis snapped, "Yes Ma'am?" My broth slowly turned around to her with a giant smile etched into his face. "The Chimera and Minotaur are in there." Did she just say "Chimera?" "Minotaur?" Me and Percy turned to look at each other. "I'm sold let's go!" See me and Percy have this thing for them two, Every time were on a quest we run into them. Me the Chimera, Percy the Minotaur.

"Woohooo!" Percy yelled running into the swarm of monsters. A dracaena tried to gut him; He just jumped onto the trident then springing off it into leaping into the mass of monsters. I suddenly heard music. "Oh great! Just what we need an insanely nerve high Percy!" I turned around towards a giggle, I saw my sister there. I shrugged, I knew she was supposed to be here but you know what forget it. This is my sister were talking about!

I started throwing fireballs into the crowd of monsters; The fireballs were turning into flaming tornado's burning anything in a two foot radius. I guess it's my turn to join him. Sigh, I pulled out my axes. "HOLY FLYING MINTOTAUR!"

**A/n Bwuhaha, Kay so a playlist of music, 10 cans of soda, And ten hours later. So I want your input about the gear and such. If you don't like it then I will try and find something else. And mega sorry for the delay. And whatever parts you don't like about the story. And if you are concerned about Artemis, Don't worry she becomes a major pain and her normal self now. Since she's with the hunters and all, Away from Olympus and Aphrodite. So YEAHH hope you enjoyed you daily dose of insanity. Yes and the speakers on Percy's backpack are necessary. It will be revealed later. And keep a sharp eye out for a one shot I am going to over the whole HestiaxChaos thing. Also PM me if you got any ideas or hell just leave a comment I always see them cause of my phone. *Zzt* Ohehe flashy green light. "You got new email." Oh okay. Anyway yeahh, The hunt is going to be low in numbers. Around 6, If you got any ideas characters and such let me know. Pm or review don't matter to me. But there are going to be three more hunters appearing later on. I already have some stuff planned out for this. ANYWAY this is where you yell "NEFTY SHUT UP!" So yeah, Nefty out! See yah next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh hai der, So I am writing this and my one-shot at the same time. Just so you all know why it's taking so long. My internet went down so I spent more time on this chapter. About halfway through I ran into a rut as well and worked on the one-shot I hope you like them! **

**I know people don't like this but I have too for this person.**

**Silver Moon Huntress' Review: You must be on crack.**

**Reply; Yes I was. :D **

**Percy's POV **

So I just got done jumping off a trident, I uncapped Riptide and slashed downwards onto the monsters heads. Killing a couple of hell-hound and Dracaena, The fools didn't even think to stop me.

I pulled out my IPod and plugged it in pressing play and it jumping to a random song, Clarity by Zedd with some other person. Eh, I quickly plugged it up to my backpack and put the phone back in my pocket cutting through a hell-hound that jumped at me. Here goes nothing. I see the Minotaur ahead, Along with the Chimera about ten feet to the right emerging from the trees.

Okay see the thing is that when I see big ugly, I have been trying to server his head. For a trophy plaque, I was going to hang it in the dining pavilion in camp half-blood; snarling angry look on his face. I know the campers will love it. So here I am running through the monsters swinging Whirlwind and Riptide like a maniac. I have Whirlwind facing forward and Riptide pointed towards behind me.

Apparently the Minotaur has spotted me because now he is looking shocked. Frozen in fear most likely instead of roaring and pointing at other monsters like he was doing. He finally snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his axe; Oh look it hasn't gotten any bigger. He came slashing at me. Now I know I couldn't stop it, So I have to get under him. Suddenly the song jumped to Ellie Goulding (**A/N; **GO UK I love her.) Stay awake. The damned IPod didn't even have the decency to start the song at the beginning it just jumped to the time stamp that was on the other song. Now it wonders why I punch the dang thing!

Oh crap. JUMP! I landed under the Minotaur; I ran forward grabbing his tail. I called on my earth shaker powers for the strength to toss this guy. I swirled him around in a circle the ground cracking under my power. While doing this I just hope he doesn't crap himself. I threw him towards the Hunters, Not my smartest Idea but hey… At least I am having fun right?

"HOLY FLYING MINTOTAUR!" Yes it is exactly that Pyr… I nose-dived into the shadow of a hell-hound. Jumping out of Artemis' shadow, I Jumped forgetting what would happen; I cratered the ground at feet causing Artemis to stumble and almost fall. I quickly grabbed her arm then let go since I was still flying forward. She landed about a foot in front of the crater if I am correct.

I was hurtling towards the Minotaur while I kicked him the face using it as spring board to get above him. Turning in midair I pulled out my swords and put them in an X formation, using them like scissors I lopped the Minotaur's head off. It fell to the ground while the body that was under turned the dust. I slid to a stop on my knees digging into the ground.

I put my hand to the ground and pushed up flipping and landed on my feet. I looked around for the head. I saw that Pyr had it. "Ey gimme my trophy!" He looked up with a look that said 'What is wrong with you?' To be honest I would have laughed, But it needed some tweaking's before it vanished as well.

He tossed it to me and turned around facing the army that is now dwindled to about twenty in numbers. "Ressilla if you would be so kind." There was flash and there in my hands was just as I envisioned it. My song ended and I looked over to Artemis, The song changed back to what is was starting exactly when it changed. What the hell is wrong with this thing…?

I saw the bottom of the trophy head; I read a little metal tag that said 'Retrieved by the one and only Percy Jackson!' I glared at the sky, "You know what Ress you're evil!" Artemis looked like she was debating whether to send me Dionysus, Or shoot me for whatever reason she could get away with.

"What's wrong with you? And why did you want the head of the Minotaur?" Well isn't she nosy! Eh maybe I should give it to her, I don't know if the hunters will like it. I poked the tag and changed it. It now said 'Retrieved by Artemis, Her hunters, Pyrros Miali, and the loser Percy Jackson.' I grinned at that. I handed it to Artemis. She read it then her face contorted into a frown. "The over powered Percy Jackson huh?" That look promised so much pain. Gods damn it! Ressilla you're going to pay for that!

"I heard that mister! Perseus you should really watch your language." Artemis scolded with a stern glare. I sighed in defeat, two women set out on hurting me. One cause she likes me other well she's just a man hater. "PERRRCYYYY!" Oh gawd who now. I turned around to see an ecstatic Annabeth and a couple new campers.

"What do you need?" She looked like I poked her in the nose. Warning for you all never poke Annabeth's nose she will chase you till she has her revenge. "Well there's this new girl kind of young, But well you'll just have to meet her." With that she swiped her hand through the iris message.

"Milady if you don't mind may I go find out what Annabeth was complaining about?" The hunters have a weird look on their faces. Guess they never heard anyone out of the hunt refer to her as 'milady'. Oh wait I'm not out of the hunt, at least not exactly. "I guess so but be back before dinner." I nodded and turned to Jayci who was staring at Pyr, Who was of course watching his fire tornado's burn the monsters to cinders.

"Ahh the sweet smell of burning flesh!" Okay kind of creepy but whatever, "So uh Jayci, Do you mind?" Without even peeling her eyes from her brother she waved her hand and I was smacked on my butt. Also sent flying into a wall of darkness. I emerged on the edge of the barrier.

I saw Annabeth about twenty feet down the hill. I ran down, "Annabeth!" She whipped around so fast it looked like her head did a full 180. Couldn't help the thought of owl head coming to mind.

All the kids had mouths hanging open like they had just met a superstar or something. "So when did she arrive and where is she?" I looked through the kids but they were all boys. Now if you're wondering I sometimes talk to the kids that are kind of depressed when coming here. Now you just can't help Nico I learned that long ago. But everyone said I can cheer people up.

"Try the archery range. If not there then the beach. You won't miss her she's only six." Oh wow that's actually young to come here but we have a son of Zeus that's two now, his mom died giving birth to him. He couldn't get adopted, but he is with my mom. More on that later.

I took off towards the beach passing Leo and the Hephaestus kids "Hey Perce! Slow down you might trip!" I turned while continuing to run "What?" Oof, damnit! Freaking Leo and his pranks. "Screw you Valdez!" His eyes widened took off, "Gotta run guys!"

I got up and continued to the beach, I looked around and saw a little girl about 6 or 7 with black hair a black camp T-shirt and mesh gym shorts. I walked over to her, "Go away, I don't want to hear anymore crap." I huffed and sat down by her.

"You like the beach?" I looked out towards the ocean. "Yes, and you're not here to lecture me are you?" Her voice cracked, I wonder what's wrong. I looked over at her I could see tears. "Nope, want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"My mom just ditched me here, with no clue to who my dad is. Just 'here have a nice life don't bother me anymore.'" Ouch, I put an around her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry when I first came here I felt anger towards my dad for never being there. I thought my mom was dead, but turns out she was just being kept hostage by hades. Later went on a quest and got her back. Although I'm pretty sure you have heard all my stories. What people don't know is that I don't care about what I did I am just doing it for them."

"You're Percy Jackson?" She asked looking at me; I finally got to see her face. My breath stopped eyes went wide, sea green eyes with some freckles on her nose. I faced the ocean "What's wrong? Is something on my face?" I shook my head, my shock over and anger taking over. Not mad at him for having another kid, mad at him for not claiming her. She's over here thinking that she isn't wanted and he has yet to claim her.

Then my happiness took over, I mean I have a little sister! And she's freaking adorable! "Dad!" I called out turning back to the little girl. It would take him a while to be here but he will come he always does. "So what's your name? And can you recall any odd experiences with water?" I rambled off really fast. Her face held a look of confusion eyebrows raised but she smiled.

I cracked a grin at her, we both had dads smile. "My name is Lilia. And actually there was this one time I got really mad at my teacher and his water on his desk started boiling. He didn't see-" there was a flash behind us, apparently she's been in the presence of gods before because she turned away.

I snapped around my anger coming back. "Is she yours?!" I know a bit harsh. Lilia had a shocked look on her face, "Percy listen I'm so-" that's as far as he got before I snapped, "Sorry!? You could'-"

"I'm just going to go seeing as I'm not wanted here either." She said it so fast I couldn't interrupt, she turned and ran. I could almost feel the hurt in her voice. I transformed and dashed in front her while changing back. I picked her up, "I didn't mean it like that. He was supposed to claim you the moment you arrived. I'm actually really happy to have a sister." I hope she doesn't hate me was what I was thinking.

Surprisingly she hugged me back. I let her crawl on my back and walked towards Poseidon. "Listen I'm sorry, I know I should have claimed her but Amphitrite would have had a cow. She wasn't too happy about me claiming you I believe you know this already."

"How much time have you spent around her recently?" He looked down, "Exactly, she has changed. She sees your demigod children differently now. After I talked to her about I gave her a new perspective to look at it." He looked up at me clear shock written on his face.

I put Lilia on my shoulders, "Anyway I'm going to spend time with this little munchkin." That earned me a wet willy and my dad laughing at us. "I have to go another lake to clean and I have to let Amphitrite know. Percy why don't you make the announcement for me?" With a flash he was gone. I turned on heel, "Lilia?" She flicked my ear in response along with a "Hmm?" How was I going to explain this to her… "Listen I need you to know I won't always be around. I just became the guardian of Artemis, Now if you like I bet they won't you joining them for a couple of day. Maybe permanently if you like. It's an all-girls group." As I was explaining I could feel the back of my neck getting wet.

"Hey don't cry, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry if you don't want to join I'll ask Artemis to visit. If she won't let me then I'll just sneak off." I reassured her hope that she would stop crying. "Really? You mean it?" I nodded; we were passing the Archery range now.

"Hey brother can we go to the range real quick and pick up my bow and quiver please?" I nodded, "So you can actually use a bow?" She pinched my ear and I dropped her since we were entering the Archery range. She ran over to the little store house to the left, "Hey Lil how about a new bow? Perhaps a magic item?" She spun around with big eyes, "You can make me one?"

I nodded in response, "What do you want it to look like?". She tapped her index finger to her chin, with her head tilted to the left. "Are there any limits?" I shook my head No, "Then I would want it to be a re-curve made out of vines, seaweed grip. The lower limb to be etched with a roaring tiger, the upper to be a howling wolf; you to be exact. By the way you never explained how you could do that."

Oh crap she saw me... "I'll explain in a second. Let me see your bow." She looked at me oddly but handed it over anyway. I channeled my powers through it, visualizing what she wanted, except Pyr was beside me on her bow. He was carved in and had glowing purple eyes; my carving was filled with glowing silver. The tiger on the bottom was a dark green while glowing.

I started to sweat and get dizzy, before ultimately falling on my face and groaning. In my hand was a hair pin with vines etched around it. I couldn't help but have a stupid grin on my face. I had a different idea for the arrows that would surprise her.

I stood up slowly and groggily "You alright? You look tired, Want some water?" I nodded in response and she pointed to the big house; I couldn't help but groan at that. "You have the most painful sense of humor you know that?" While she was in her fit of giggles I ran over to her and picked her up. While doing so I put the hair pin on her shirt and changed into my wolf form. I heard her yelp in surprise, while gripping onto my fur I took off; bending the speed around us and dashed towards the big house.

I slid to a stop in front of Chiron; Happy he didn't shoot me. Probably the only reason he didn't was because Lilia was on my back. I morphed back and she was in her standard piggy back position. Chiron's face broke into a smile, probably assuming I am now Artemis' guardian.

That reminds me about the Minotaur head I suddenly felt a pull on my front right belt loop. "Chiron, it's good to see you again! I got some announcements to make can you gather everyone in the dining pavilion?" He had a twinkle in his eye, meaning he probably already knew about Lil.

Or he is thinking of pranks, probably the first cause I mean CMON! Its Chiron, he ruined Pyr and I's plan to turn off the hot water heaters during the winter. Cue Pyr's maniacal laughter. "Brother..." her voice seemed far off in the distance until she yelled it in my ear. "AHH! What did I do!?" I snapped out of my day dream and looked over a little to my left.

"You were mumbling about horse ears, spoiled, utter failure, and last but not least by far hot water heaters? What in the name of Hades were you thinking about?" A small fissure opened up and Nico's face appeared.

Lilia yelped "Father agrees with her." And vanished I raised an eyebrow at the place his face appeared at.

"Oh it was nothing, just something that happened." She sighed, I just laughed at her. I was walking towards the dining pavilion, where the campers were heading. I decided to morph, I dashed towards them. When my feet... err paws hit the marble I halted and spun into a 180. I was facing all the campers who looked startled by me.

Lilia hopped off and glared at me "You're evil you know that!?" Annabeth grabbed her by the shoulders, I started to morph back when I realized something.

When I morph now I get surrounded by mist; How I never noticed this before is beyond me. Everybody gasped when they saw me, Lilia shook free of Annabeth. She walked towards me, I picked her up and put her on my shoulders.

"You're like a monkey you know that right?" I looked up at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright everyone I got some announcements to make; I have a gift for all the campers." They looked surprised, Chiron was shooting me a look of confusion.

I opened the pouch and pulled out the trophy head of the Minotaur. I stomped my foot and out of the marble shot up column's, along with a roof forming. I stomped my foot again and walls started to form along with the pavilion growing.

I stomped one last time and etchings on the 20x15 building started forming pictures. Each from a god's child, on the wall behind me was the one where Pyr, Athena, Artemis, and I were taking down Gaia herself. This one was smaller than the others for space to have the greatest trophy of all. All the older and newer kids gaped at the building.

From each heroes of the wall was a table that represented that god's child. I just happened to glance at the Ares table; there was Clairesse facing off with the Lydian drakon. I saw a black figure leave; I smiled 'Thank you Lord Chaos.' He did this because I was still weak from the bow. I still have enough for the final touches.

I pointed up and a ball of silver hit the ceiling, it grew into a picture. It was the night sky, with moving clouds and the moon shining. The stars started to form along with lanterns hanging from chains filled with a bright glowing silver dust. Providing light in the dining hall.

I focused on the stars again it was the constellation of Zoe. I smiled and focused for some of the silver dust to come to me. It gave me some strength back. I walked to the wall behind me an made a latter form. Hey these walls are ten foot tall. I noticed everyone was looking around and heading to their respected tables.

I climbed the ladder and let Lilia hang the trophy head. On the way back down I thought the offering brazier should be moved to about seven feet from this wall. 'Lady Hestia could you moved the offering brazier please?' There was a grinding noise then the brazier moved to where I wanted it. Thank gods I was off the latter.

"Alright everyone! What do you think?" I couldn't help but smile at all the cheering. I walked over to the Poseidon table, there was a bright gold light; when it finally disappeared the table was now made of green onyx marble. Studded with pearls the top of the table was a view port for Amphitrite's Garden. "Cabin leaders touch your table and think about what would suite your cabin best!" The leaders went off to their tables.

The Ares table was spattered with red paint. I couldn't make out the etchings, But I was pretty sure I saw someone with a slash in their guts on the table. I looked over at the table that no one was at. Hades, Artemis, Hestia, And Zeus. The minor gods have been majorly busy, having multiple kids in the same year, well mostly the men. Hercules has fifteen kids; All around the ages of 8-10! The women were less, Hecate has about five kids all with various ranges.

The Olympian tables were the fullest, Aphrodite with about nineteen kids but there from 8-16. Oldest being Piper, Drew left thank the gods! "Hey Chiron when was the merge for the camps supposed to happen?" See the camps were supposed to join together with the return of the Athena's huge Greek form statue. Because now the Romans can comply with the Greeks forms because of some huge overly godly sized DRAMA!

Forgive me I didn't listen to the whole description; I was worn out and tired from fighting Gaia to give a flying hoot. Yes pun was intended so you may laugh. "Well today if I am correct, it would have happened last month but they had problems with something or the other." Oh yes I know exactly what the problem was, A toothpick, power hungry creepy crawly that's a descendant of Apollo. Surprisingly he wasn't killed when they attacked camp.

Sigh enough about that. I decided that Artemis should at least finish the day here because this is a very big occasion. 'Oh Artemis!' Her reply was quick but… boy does she sound PISSED! 'What now Perseus!' Owie so mean, I made sure Lilia was behaving. She was; thank the gods she was watching Amphitrite's garden. 'You should get Jayci and Chaos to bring you to camp. The merge is today, plus there's a big surprise here anyway.' Oh yay her voice held a lot of shock, 'Oh Hades that was today!?' I decided not to reply because well she is probably busy now.

I need to make this announcement quick, "Alright everyone! Here come the other announcements! I need you all to know that I have a new little sister." I smiled at Lilia, "Lil what's your last name?" She looked at me weirdly, "Boule why is my last name so important?"

"Lilia Boule! Welcome to the family!" I smiled at her everyone was now staring at her. Then something dawned on me her names is actually Greek. At least in Greek it's pronounced "vu'lee" meaning determination. That made a smile form on my face.

There was a horn outside, I looked at Lil as she was walking towards me and met her half way. I picked her up and put her on my back, once she was settled I started strolling out of the dining hall. "Something just occurred to me…" Lilia giggled, "And what's that brother?" I sighed, "The fact that if this is the Romans then Lupa will be with them. Meaning that I could actually talk to her in my wolf form."

I morphed and went to the hill with Lilia groaning like crazy, I was met by Jason, Reyna and Lupa at the front of the cohorts unloading from the Argo. There was a wall of darkness that shot up so high, out stepped Artemis and her hunters.

I turned towards Lupa, "Hello mother!" I was rolling around in laughter on the inside. "I am not your mother pup!" That's too bad, "Oh really? Who was the one that was one of your best students in the last thousand years though?" I wasn't really paying attention to anyone besides my conversation with Lupa. Until "Brother Lookout incoming nine 'o'clock!" Lilia said shaking the fur on my neck.

Reyna and Jason looked shocked that she called me brother; However Lupa now realized who I was. Oof damn it Pyr! There goes my sister, I spun around and morphed back to catch her. She landed on my chest, I groaned on the ground "Ugh that's going to leave a mark." I saw Artemis running over to me.

She completely ignored me and went straight to Lilia. She picked her up "You alright?" She nodded, "Ugh I think I broke something." Lilia giggled, I smiled and stood up. I then noticed I ran all the way down the hill to catch her. Oh crap, Crunch well looks like I did break something. "Owie... Gah!" The pain ran through me as I fell face first. "Pyrros!" He dashed over along with Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Jason. "Hello brother! How was your trip?" He smiled and laughed at me, "Oh just peachy! How was your burning monster corpses!? Oh and heal me gods damn it!" I spoke a little loudly to him to indicate NOT COOL MAN!

He smiled and kicked me I rolled over groaning. "Be gentle please I broke something." I laughed at him, Hazel looked worried. Frank and Jason were laughing and Reyna cracked a smile.

Artemis strolled up with Thaila holding my sister. "Perseus what are you still doing on the ground? Get up before I kick you." Oh so sweet Atremis, I gave her a look that said try it. She strolled up to me "Okay no no no! Pyr hurry up!"

Artemis did something I did not expect; she reached down and cupped both my cheeks with her hands. Shivering at her touch she sent a silver light into my body. "There now quit crying and get up!"

I stood up with some popping, ah that's much better! "Thank you milady!" I smiled at my friend's confusion. Lilia hopped off Thaila and ran over to me repeating sorry.

"Lil is fine, seriously if anyone is to blame here it's Pyr." I looked over at him and he had a huge smile on his face, what a turd.

"Romans! Welcome to Camp Half-blood! Artemis will be just as surprised as you." I called out to the cohorts Chiron, Pyr, Jason, Octavian, Reyna, and Chaos was already off talking. I walked over to them with Artemis ahead by four paces.

"We just wanted to know if we could call the camp something else since were all here now and our parents aspects are now joined." Jason was trying to get Chiron to change the name of camp? Something just rolled out of my mouth "Camp Chaos..." Oy I bet it was Ressilla messing with me again.

Everyone turned to me... Awkward moment. "Sorry spazz moment... But now that I think about it, Chaos do you mind?" I looked over at him to see him smiling at me, "Of course not! And I have an idea for the new campers. Because I'm pretty sure that for the next couple of years there going to be busy cleaning their domains. Let's make a Chaos table and cabin for the newer campers so they have somewhere to be for the couple of days that they have to wait." I nodded to him and he snapped his fingers and poof done.

"Let's go to the dining hall and eat dinner." On the way there we explain what we do here and new things that will be starting. Once there all the campers looked around. "Alright this is the new dining hall just happened about forty minutes ago actually. Sit at your respected table and wait for me to give the last of my announcements."

I walked with the hunters which earned me odd looks from everyone. I brushed them off and continued to follow Artemis. I watched her and Thaila shove each other playfully. When we reached the table "Look..." was all I said and pointed up towards the ceiling, they looked up and gasped. The rest of the dining hall proceeded to do the same.

While they were still gawking put my hand on the table and there was a flash of silver light. Once it was gone the table was silver along with vines that had flowers. Like the Poseidon table it had a view port, to where I have clue. But it was a forest clearing with birds chirping in the night and deer running around.

The back wall was black but it changed as well, every hunter cascading getting smaller all in battle positions. Standing by Thaila was Zoe with an impassive face just as I remembered. They looked at the table as I was walking to the brazier.

While at the front I noticed everyone was in conversations with there new siblings. I did my best taxi whistle, now just remembering what happens when I do that. Three tw- never mind he's already here. 'Hey boss! I'm here to kick some monster butt! Yes yes I am!' I busted out laughing at the black Pegasus bursting in.

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy except for Lilia who had an amused smirk on her face. "Blackjack calm down, you're on a sugar high. Too many sugar cubes for you buddy." He stomped his hoof like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum. 'Yeah yeah yeah, kiss my shiny horse rear!' He walked up to me and I checked him out. He was fine besides the cake icing on his face. Which I assumed he just got done raiding a kids birthday party.

"Alright everyone! I would like to welcome everyone to the newly formed Camp Chaos. Now don't get upset if the new kids don't get claimed for a couple days. Our parents are cleaning their domains. Another note is that I need you all to know that this Pyr and I's last night here. Were now the guardians of the hunt." That started an uprising of whats from the campers. The hunters were apparently still not liking the idea cause they were scowling at me.

There was an extreme amount of shouting's and protests until Chaos stood up, red lightning rippled from the roof when he shouted silence. "Thank you lord Chaos. As I was saying this is our last night here, it doesn't mean that we wont visit." Almost everyone was nodding, except for the Aphrodite table. One stood up, ugh love goddess.

"From all of us at the Aphrodite table, we will definitely miss your fights. But who will protect camp now? With this many campers now we will surely get monsters attacking no matter what." She looked like she was crying. Oy why me...

Pyr stood up, "Listen we know you are sad, but don't worry about camp. We have everything planned out it will all take place tomorrow." I nodded towards him and smiled a psychotic smile at each other, which got the Aphrodite girls screaming. Ugh now you all see what I deal with!

I looked over at the Chaos table and noticed the hero of choice was Pyr, Jayci and I. Back when we were on a mission for Chaos. It was the most hilarious one yet I cannot tell you how amusing them two are. "Welcome to Camp Chaos!" I yelled clapping my hands, red lightning streaked in the roofs picture. Food lined the tables, I walked over to my sister and picked her up.

"Brother where are we going?" I laughed at her. "We are going to go sit with my brother and his father, possibly his sister too." She rested her chin on my head. I noticed Jayci there along with Athena sitting by Pyr. I couldn't help but snicker when I saw it. But then I heard Jayci complaining about Pyr.

"Hey guys! This is my little sister Lilia." They turned to me, Athena got up and looked at her. "I have to admit barnacle beard has cute kids." Lilia giggled, and I gave a crooked grin. As we were walking over to the table I had to say it, "Is there something I need to know about Athena?" I took my seat by Chaos to was in front of Athena. Jayci who was on the other side of Chaos butted in.

"Cute isn't the right word, more like drop dead handsome." I banged my head on the table which got me looks from the tables around us. My sister got stuck in a fit of giggles. Pyr had a giant smirk stuck to his face. Chaos shook his head as a black transparent plate smacked Jayci upside the head.

Dinner went without much of anything interesting. Besides Pyr and Jayci constantly getting smacked by the black transparent dinner plate so much that it got dents in it. I walked with Lilia to the Poseidon cabin, before that we stopped at Hestia's cabin and said goodbye to Pyr. After putting Lilia to bed I walked and was going to the forest, Until I saw Octavian going walking around muttering curses under his breath.

I went over to the Artemis cabin and changed into my wolf form. He tried to go into the Artemis cabin. Muttering about stupid Greeks, I changed back and walked in behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The hunters woke up as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Pardon me lady's. You have an intruder I thought I would take care of." I dragged Octavian out, "Thanks Percy, You know you could have been more quite about it." Thaila said firing a small streak of lightning at me. "YOWCH! Seriously that freaking hurt Thals!" This got the girls to laugh at me. I smiled and banged Octavian's head on the cabin stairs. While dragging Octavian something occurred to me, Artemis was in the cabin. I know she already did her duties. I wondered where she could have ran off too.

Stopping in front of the Zeus cabin I banged on the door. Jason answered it a little blurry eyed. "Dude do you know what time it is?" I decided to be a smart ass. "Why yes I do, It is 10:05:45, Of the year twenty twelve." I he groaned, Romans go to bed at nine something. So he has been in bed for a while. "Sorry to intrude but your friend here" I pointed to the motionless lump that is Octavian. "Tried to break into the Artemis cabin."

"Oh thank gods, Just dump the body in the ocean and let the sharks eat him." I busted up laughing at that. "Tempting but he's not dead. I got to him before the hunters." Jason groaned. "Go chain him to Thaila's pine or something."

"Well I would but he's not my jurisdiction. Be sure that it's a high branch." I laughed like a crazy man and Jason gave a cruel smile. I left Jason to dragging Octavian to the pine. I focused on my guardian powers. I looked for an excessive amount moonlight. I found it on the beach my favorite sport actually.

I ran through the cabins and towards the beach. I walked over to the left, Where a boulder was in the shoreline. On top of the boulder was Artemis. The boulder was about four feet long and a foot wide. I walked over to her sitting by her. She had her knees to her chest with her chin resting on them. Along with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Artemis? Whats wrong?" She nearly jumped. "Perseus you should be in bed." I laughed at her, "And so should you milady. Although I am happy we're not." She turned her head towards me, Her silver eyes pulsing.

"And why is that?" I smiled at her, "Because Octavian broke into your cabin. Don't worry your hunters are safe. I got to him before he could do anything, Jason thought the hunters killed him and told me to feed him to the sharks." She giggled at that, Which brought a smile to my face.

"Isn't Pyrros supposed to be the one protecting the hunters?" I laughed at her, "Trust me if he wasn't whapped on the head so many times by that dinner plate; he probably would have strangled Octavian for going into the hunters cabin." She laughed openly at that. I joined her.

"So care to tell me what's on your mind?" The smile melted off her face. She looked up at the moon with a sad smile traced on her face. I brought out riptide, It shined even brighter then normal. I threw it out into the ocean. Once it hit the water I started controlling it. I shot a geyser up in the air and froze it.

"What are you doing?" I shrugged. "Artemis I know you miss her. Hell all the hunters do. Even though it was so long ago the wound is still fresh. But don't worry she will be back. Don't ask if I am sure because I am not. Don't ask how I know because it is just a hunch. But I believe she will be back one day." She nodded

"You know the tides and the moon are connected right?" I was a little shocked that she would say this but I nodded. "Well I don't know why or how, But I always know where you are. Ever since we met at west over I always knew where you were. When you were in Tartarus I almost lost it, But I knew that if there were any men that could come out of there; It was you two. I felt on the edge of suffocation knowing you were down there." I was shocked when I heard this, But I felt disconnected from everything down there.

"You know when I was down there, I couldn't use my actual powers I got from my dad. I relied solely on Chaos' blessing. For some reason I chose the powers like yours. I guess it was my way of still being connected to you. overtime I used them I didn't feel disconnected from everything as much. Now Pyr on the other hand. It was a play ground for him down there." I said laughing. I reaching out my hand, the geyser shattered. Riptide came spinning towards me once about four feet towards me it changed into it's pen form.

I caught it with two fingers. Artemis sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

The next morning I woke up actually kind of early. Around six, Except I was fully awake. Then I remembered I was still in my wolf form. I morphed back and walked away from the Artemis cabin. Going into the Poseidon cabin I changed and used the cabins shower. After I was done I walked to the dining hall. Realizing it was almost seven I decided to wake everyone up.

Once inside I clapped my hands, "Campers rise and shine, Time for breakfast!" Lightning sounded for a wakeup call. I heard groaning all around camp except the direction of Artemis cabin. Then of course "JACKSON! GET ME OUT OF THIS INFERNAL TREE!" I smiled at that. A few minutes later Reyna came in with Octavian.

Lupa was trailing behind them, The rest of the cabins came in going to there tables. "Percy what is the meaning of this?" Artemis cabin came in, Artemis and Thaila walked over to me. "I can inform you, That this _boy_ tried to come into our cabin, Now the hunters were still fairly awake, Seeing as we go to bed at different times. Percy was out making sure all lights were out." Lies, I love you too Thals thanks for covering for me. She shot me a smile. "I guess you guys rubbed off on him. Anyway he saw Octavian scouting around our cabin, So he changed into his wolf form and pretended to be asleep. Octavian finding this normal I guess went into the cabin. Percy felt bad for him and drug him out before we got to him." I laughed so hard.

"I went to Jason and had him punish him. Reyna I believe hanging in a tree all night is punishment enough." I stopped her from giving him worse. "Now Octavian I just want you to know, You hurt any hunter while Pyr is aro-" I shut up cause of the groaning that came from the door way. Pyr fell down clutching his head.

Jayci walked through massaging her temples. "You know we could have avoided all this if you just learn to _shut up!_" She got smacked in he head again by the evil dinner plate. She let out a growl. Chaos walked in with a chirpy smile. Me and Artemis looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"Glad you find this amusing bro. Where's Lilia?" He asked standing up. Thaila _giggled?_ What the Hades "If she's anything like her brother she's probably still asleep. I'll go get her for you Percy." I nodded in thanks.

"You three ready? And Pyr quit crying you look weird." He snapped up, "Alright, get rid of my headache for me and I'm ready to tackle this." I poked his forehead and his face broke into a smile, Chaos, Pyr, Jayci, and I walked towards the hill when the campers were done eating.

They all followed us. Once we got the border Lilia pulled on my pants. "Whats going on brother?" I smiled her, I caught Thaila in the corner of my eye with damp hair. She was in a conversation with Artemis. "Were going to fix the borders of camp so they can house all the new demigods."

We were on the border. "Okay three two one, NOW!" We stomped our foot at the same time. The border glowed golden and shifted all the way to the farthest side of the road from camp. The border was now lined with a two foot wide celestial bronze. The entrance was now over at the road, With two bronze pillars. On top was black marble, With the glowing words in Greek _'Camp Chaos' _a smile made it's way to my face.

"Alright Hunter's, Guardian's time to resume the hunt!" Artemis looked at Chaos, He began muttering something under his breath. suddenly all our bags appeared.

"I guess this is goodbye for now guys. Have fun, Annabeth I expect you to put this new space to use for the Romans and a new training area." She nodded, Lupa and the leaders of camp came up. "Welp it's been fun. See you guys around."

Chaos disappeared, Probably to spend time with Hestia. My sister came up to me, "I'll miss you brother!" I smiled at her, "What are you talking about. You're coming with me!" Her jaw dropped, Artemis came up beside me. "Here you go, I made an acceptance for your brother." She handed her bag to her. I put mine over my back, I noticed Pyr already morphing, I morphed as well.

Lilia put her backpack on and climbed on my back. I kind of feel like a pack mule but whatever. I took off ahead of Pyr looking back at him with Lilia laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Okay, I would like to thank all who favorited and followed. A couple of parts in the last chapter where I froze going 'Are they even going to like this?' but YEAHH Anyway off to the story.

Pyrros' POV.

I groaned and plopped down on my bed. We have been in the hunt for four days. Long agonizing horrible days might I add. Athena and I grew closer, I may as well admit it to myself that I am in love with her.

Speaking of Athena, we have had a run in with a gang of boys. They seem to never understand if I beat the crap out of you it means don't come back. Apparently they were from Orion's group of hunters that have reformed.

They are good Archers but if you close the distance they can't fight in close combat to save there lives. I took off my shirt and went over to the punching bag in the corner.

Grabbing the wool cloth that was stained with blood i wrapped my hands. Now before you say 'you take this too serious dude.' The blood isn't mine; those intruders... yeah if you think it's there's you're correct.

I started the stereo, my ipod was hooked up to it. Cryin' like a Bitch came on by godsmack. Oh and we found the tracks of the Yak. We have run into it a couple of times just for it to run off. I proceeded to punch the face of Gaia.

Now before you ask I had it especially sewn up while I was waiting on the Argo to get finished. After the song was over I felt a ripple down my back. Meaning someone entered camp. The song just changed to one of my favorites. Happy? by Mudvayne, I stuck on repeat.

I grabbed it and plugged in my headphones and stuffed it in my pocket. I put them in my ears and opened up my door. Sneaking out real loudly like and hiding in the shadows. I looked at them, somethings off... there's four of them now. There near Artemis' tent they have almost never went near there.

I went up to them, there on the defensive. Stepping out of the shadows I let flames burst to life around me. "You know you think with how many times I've beaten the crap out of you, That you would have the sense to STAY AWAY. But guess not. I have given you three chances. This time I will be forced to kill you. "

I took a good look at the newest member. He had green eyes and brown hair, a goatee. He looks goofy as hell too. The three came forward, as he walked towards Artemis' tent. I tried to get to him but the three just pulled me back. I roundhouse kick the one holding my right arm, only to have the third to take his place.

dammit! I need Percy, but how the hell am I going to wake him up! I dodged a punch thrown at me by retard lefty. The guy was already opening Artemis' door. Come on Percy get the damned sight swap! Oh shit why me... it worked but I wound up seeing his dream. It was him sitting the boulder at the shoreline at camp half blood.

Artemis was next to him with her head on his shoulder. "I'll allow her along, Ofcourse! But I can't make her immortal until she's ten." 'Wake the fuck up! No smoochin and this is happening fool!' I shook my head, what the hell Percy...

I looked over at his tent, Percy charged full head out of his door breaking it. Good, now I can deal with these guys. One grabbed my headphones and yanked them out. OH HELL NO! I spun a full three-sixty. effectively making all the idiots stumble. I shook the guy off my right while porting behind him.

I deadlegged him while grabbing both his arms. Kicking him in the back while pulling upward knocked him arms out of socket. The painful way mind you, I lit the hunters campfire making it grow into a bonfire. I threw him by his arms into it, having the coals hold him down. His screams filled the camp, good thing the hunters tents are sound proof.

While turning back to the other boys I noticed Percy beating the crap out of the guy that went into Artemis' tent. The other boys were frozen there watching their friend being roasted alive. With my shadow casted over them I locked them with it. I said "Boo" softly.

I went up to the guy that I kicked, Dragging him behind me. I let a maniacal laugh escape my mouth just to scare the shitless. I threw him into the fire locking him down with coals. He started to scream with his friend. Too bad this effectively woke up Artemis and alerted the hunters. They came out of there tents while I grabbed the other and proceeded to hit him on the head while dragging him to the fire.

As he screamed the hunters winced. "Percy chill let Artemis see the idiot that tried to break into her tent." He dropped down low and kicked him behind both knees. Grabbing and dragging him by the neck, he threw him in front of Artemis. Her and Phoebe gasped, "Orion..." Phoebe said aloud. I laughed a good crazy laugh. "Can I burn him too?"

The retard as I call him, decided to speak up. "Ah, sweet Artemis. I see your oath is already broken. And just you wait brother. When father finds out he wont be happy.." Percy strolled up and punched him in the face. "Shut up, If you think I have had some relations with Artemis you're out of your mind. Jayci if you don't mind teleport me to my father palace. His bedroom to be exact."

She waved her hand in a fanning motion towards him and he vanished. "Sorry ladys, you may go back to bed. This has actually the third time they broke in, thus why roasted them alive." They nodded and started walking back to there tents.

"Pyrros, why didn't you inform me of this?" Artemis... crap I'm screwed, where's Percy when I need him. "Ohm, Well I gave them quite a beating the first time. They ran off limping both times, that's how I got that jacket with geyser emblem. I didn't really know who they were, Didn't ask either. Could have cared less to be honest milady." She nodded her approval, so I turned to Percy's tent.

"Pyrros," I turned around, "Good work, but next time just tell me. Orion being reformed is troublesome. But enough of that, What are you still doing up?" I sighed and raised my fists. "I like boxing, my tent is sound proofed to where no one can hear whats going on inside. Now before you get the wrong idea it's because I turn my stereo up, I didn't want to disturb anyone while I did this so I had my dad enchant it."

She nodded and I proceeded to Percy's tent. Now I gotta clean this mess up, I groaned corpse's to bury and trash to pick up. A door to fix. Why can't he be normal and use a doorknob, instead of going all macho. Lilia met me halfway, "Brother can you fix the door?" I smiled at her hair and nodded.

She considers me as a brother now, dad didn't bless her but Ressilla did. Now if you're wondering, yes she is staying with Percy because she is his responsibility. Lilia walked back to the cabin. While there I picked up the chunks from the wooden door.

I stopped outside the tent as Lilia continued in. While touching the ground I made anew door. Instead of it saying just Percy, it now said Percy & Lilia. I didn't feel like getting a screwdriver so I just melded the door to the hinges. Yes I am lazy, get over it.

After grabbing the last chunks of the door, I piled them up outside to the right. "Night Lilia." I chuckled at her, she was already asleep. closing the door I looked I turned to the stack of wood, I happened to catch a glimpse of Athena's tent. Her door was wide open, I know she was safe because I saw her before Lilia grabbed my attention.

Picking up the wood, I headed towards the pit. When I got there the bodies were gone. I smiled knowing my sister did it. 'Thanks Ress, you're awesome.' Spinning in a circle looking around for signs of Athena, that is strange for her to just vanish. Oh I bet you're wondering what the setup of camp is.

Well it's a crescent shape. The tents for the hunters are at least. In front of them is Percy & Lilia's, Artemis', and Athena's tents. There in the formation of a triangle, Artemis' being the tip the other two being the corner. Mines pretty far from camp. Just if someone was stupid enough to break into camp I am close to the border to stop them. The fire pit is in between the hunters tents and the three.

I decided to check out Athena's tent just to be safe... When I got there I was greeted by a beautiful sight. Athena had her blonde hair in a ponytail, face planted on the pillow. I shivered, why the hell is it so cold in here. Walking over to her I noticed the was shivering. Why does she even have it this cold in here it's like fifty-six degrees Fahrenheit in here!

That's when I saw her blankets, it consisted of a comforter, two quilts and a some kind of fuzzy queen sized blanket. I shook my head at her, forever odd I guess. Walking over to the edge of her bed I grabbed them off the floor and placed them back over her.

When I was done and looked up I saw the armor and spear I gave her. All on racks, I also saw her shield. I walked over to it, and touched it. It grew out about four inches, along with becoming black. The gorgon head was grey with dark flaming red eyes. I flinched looking at it. If it does this to me, I can't wait to see the monsters.

Hearing a giggle I whipped around, Aphrodite was standing there with a smirk on her face. Shoulder propped against the door frame. Deciding that I should probably get out of here, I grabbed Aphrodite and drug her out. I silently closed her door. Aphrodite grabbed my shoulder and ported us to my tent.

"So start talking before you blow up, I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone." I looked at her weirdly. "Actually I already know what's up with you. Yes she loves you, no none of this is my doing. Just remember this, I don't make love I can just speed up the process. Now you two won't admit it because of Zeus." My jaw dropped, as I sat there gaping like a fish.

"Well, I know this already. But it's nice to know she loves me aswell. I guess I'm just screwed, but making her happy is good enough for me." She smiled at me, "Atta boy! But don't worry some intense changes are about start. I can feel it, it has something to do with your father. Good or bad I don't know." With that she vanished, leaving my tent smelling like perfume.

Sighing I pulled out my Ipod and put it on the dock to charge. I went to what I was doing before the intrusion, beating the crap out of the punching bag. I decided that this wasn't hard enough, I unzipped the top of it. Inside was sand from the beach at camp. I touched it and changed it to pebels varying from the size of a dime to a quarter.

Zipping it back up, I looked at it. It doesn't look all that harder. Punching it as hard as I could, My forearm rang in defiance. "Oh yeah!" I laughed and continued my onslaught of punches and kicks to it. After about twenty minutes I turned my Ipod back on. I hunted for a specific song, Execute the sounds by POD. I lost track of time until someone came into my room.

It was Athena. "A-Athena! What brings you to my tent?" I then just noticed what was behind her back. "I..." she stopped and looked around. Her face contorted into a frown. I sighed and clapped my hands.

The bed moved to the left corner, two feet to the right from that was a four-foot long counter top stopping at the wall. It had a sink built-in and cabinets above, built into the counter was electric heating pates for cooking. The right corner where we stood was of course the punching bag two feet up from that was a dresser. The opposite corner housed a heating and a/c unit.

She smirked at me before walking over to my bed and plopping down on it. I walked to the blank space between the wall and the counter. This place will be packed with stuff but it will be home. I pulled on the wall wood sprung to life. Pulling again except under the wooden surface, emerged a metal support pole. Making four chairs and placing two on each side. effectively making a table, walking over to the bed I sat down at the headboard. Putting my hand on the floor I made a mini fridge and mini freezer. Filling the gap between the bed and the counter, I would just use the fridge by the bed as a night stand.

"Schooch please!" She crawled over to the left side of my bed. I turned and looked at her. "So I am asleep freezing cold, the next thing I know is I am warm. I wake up and I see nothing out of the ordinary. Except that something was nagging me. I looked closer at everything and I saw this." She motioned to her shield.

"Listen Athena I'm sorry... I didn't" she got up and faster than I could register she was straddling me. "Pyrros, please shut up." She said smirking. She leaned down, planting a soft kiss on my lips. A spark was sent through my body, like my mind was getting zapped and I was dreaming. As my heartbeat sped up I put my arms around her neck pulling her closer. I didn't need to have my eyes open to know that our auras were going crazy. One of my hands went for the ponytail her hair was in.

Pulling out the scrunchie I tossed it over to what would now forever be called 'Her side of the bed'. Her hands wandered around my upper body. She stopped wandering and pulled out of the kiss burying her face in the crook of my neck. "That was..." her muffled voiced started. "indescribable." I felt her nod in agreement.

"Pyr why in Apollo's name is this song still playing?" I laughed at her use of Apollo's name. Seeing as he is the god of music it seems fitting. "Well I like the song... plus the ihome stereo isn't anywhere to be seen." Groaning she pressed her face deeper into my neck. Sighing I clapped and the music stopped, mainly because it was moved to the bed where no power outlet was at. I tossed it on the floor. "Happy?" I believe that mumble was a 'Thank you' or 'Spank you' though I'm going with the first. I felt the time was two am.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I decided to ask something that was on my mind. "Athena, what are we going to do?" She rolled off me landed on her side of the bed. "I don't know..." she bit her lip. "How about we keep it a secret until I get on fathers good side. Or when he's super happy tell him. It will counter his rage, father won't care if he finds out; son of Chaos or not." I nodded to her, I could deal with late night secret dates for now. "My parents won't care. Their more open-minded than Zeus." She laughed at my words. "Isn't that the truth. Aunt Hestia is the best goddess on the council as far as I am concerned."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. She grabbed her shield and ported it to her tent. Picking up her scrunchie and slipping it on her wrist she laid back down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I snapped my fingers and it showed a view port of the milky way, with red lightning and static flashing every few seconds. It looked like the one at my dads place.

"It's beautiful ... did your father teach you how to do view ports?" I shook my head no. "Actually as crazy as it seems Jayci did. Were actually really close even though it may not seem like it. We just argue for entertainment... And to annoy the hell out of dad." She giggled at that; I returned it with a smile. "Ressilla; whats your bond with her?" I gave a small smile. "The lady that raised me... that was her. She gave twelve years of her life just to raise me because she knew I wouldn't be safe. No offense to you guys she just didn't trust you." She pouted at that. "Me and her are the distanced type, we just have this unspoken closeness. Were there for each other no matter what." I was interrupted by a very loud growling. I looked over at Athena to see her blushing.

"See what happens when you're too busy thinking to eat?" She smiled sheepishly, while nodding. "Can you summon me something please?" She asked stretching out please. I shook my head at her with a smile on my face. "Pizza, what toppings?" She thought for a second. "Pepperoni, Canadian bacon, and black olives. And extra garlic with the crust please." I stood there with wide eyes. I held my hand out and thought for a second and poof it appeared.

"Wow, I didn't know you like garlic." She looked at me with a gleeful kissing me on the cheek she grabbed a slice. Setting it down on the the bed I grabbed one as well. "Hey back when Aphrodite said too late on making us a couple, why did you faint?" I laughed at that... "It's quite obvious isn't it? I think I have always liked you since I saw you when I was twelve. Just something about your aura attracted me." She was blushing deep red.

"I could say the same for you. The moment I saw it when you were at the Hoover dam, Just something about it is... enchanting." She said with a dreamy smile which got the blood to my cheeks. Stuffing the last chunk of crust in my mouth and looking back at the pizza. Surprisingly Athena has already eaten two other slices. "Glad to know you like it." I smiled at her.

I grabbed the last four slices, summoning a container to put it in I got up and tossed it in the fridge. Plopping down on the bed she asked "Are you calling me fat mister?" Oh crap now look what you've done. "What? No, you're gorgeous Athena. Don't ever think otherwise." She flashed me a beautiful smile, which effectively got my heartbeat running. That was until, "I was just kidding Pyrros." I smacked my head on my pillow repeatedly which got her stuck into a fit of laughter.

"I think you go back to bed. It's getting late" I suddenly got an evil nickname for her. "Hooter." Her mouth fell open as she began to glare at me as I busted up laughing at her face. "Fine then spyro the not so straight dragon." Is she seriously saying I'm gay? It was her turn to laugh at me. I already knew I had a stupid look. "Seriously, did you say that?" She flashed an evil smile. "So you're going to be up before all the hunters right?"

"Well yeah. I have to make breakfast. Or summon it. Though I'll probably summon it so I can sleep in a little later after this spectical." I pointed between her and I. "Then why can't I spend the night here? And you can wake me up before everyone else gets up." She gave a sweet smile with pleading eyes, I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but I am sleeping on the floor just in case someone walks in." She gave a smile as I grabbed my pillow. As I was situating myself on the floor her head appeared over the side of the bed with a big grin on her face.

"Pyr." I gurgled which hearing a giggle in response, I passed back out, that is until I heard my door open I shot up. "Daahahagf." I looked over at the door way that was Percy, even though it's like 5AM. "Ugh it's like five in the freaking morning!" I threw my pillow at him. "Dude Athena is mis-" he looked at my bed and his eyes went wide. I got up and looked at Athena, her hair was sprawled out over the bed. She was sleeping in the middle, "Is there anything I need to know about?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised pointing to the upper corner of her side of the bed. I looked and saw the black shirt she was wearing last night wadded up. Just my freaking luck.

"Nothing happened. If so I would be in bed with her. As you can clearly see Mr. Pervert. I was on the floor." Upon hearing a giggle I looked over to Athena. She was stretching and yawning once she was done she rubbed her eyes and turned to Percy. "If you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep." I laughed at her, "Athena it's five in the morning."

"So Percy wha-" I stopped when I realised he disappeared. Turning back to Athena who was now out of bed, In nothing but a bra and her sweat pants. She was wearing a sports bra which made her breasts look smaller than they probably were. I continued admiring her body till I was cut short by her. "See something you like?" I laughed at her, but I still couldn't get the blush off my face. "Why yes I do, I see a beautiful goddess who I have the please of calling my girlfriend." I saw her face become a deep shade of pink. "I'm going to steal one of your shirt's if the hunters ask you accidentally set me on fire when I came to wake you up." I fell face first onto the floor tripping in my standing position somehow. "It seems your mother knows I was here." She pointed to a fifth smaller drawer on my dresser.

I smiled, my mom is the best, In fact I remember when I told her shes the best mother any demigod could have. Which is true, she broke Zeus' laws countless times just to visit me. He was enraged but knew there was nothing he could do about it. "So now you don't have to wear one of my shirts." She looked over at me with a look that said yeah right! I groaned, great the hunter's don't like me, they just merely respect and tolerate me. This will give them good reason to make my life miserable for a couple of days.

She slipped on my shirt that said, 'Playing with fire is bad for those who burn themselves. For the rest of us, it is a very great pleasure.' I had it specially made when I ordered my mom's. The bottom of it had purple flames rising, the shirt was white with the letters in red. On Athena you could tell the shirt was too large for her. But she didn't seem to care, she just simply tied most of the excess cloth in a knot in her hip area.

"If you don't mind I am going to change." I told her she nodded and plopped down face first onto the bed. After I was done, at least with my lower half I told her it was safe. I threw on a simple white muscle shirt. I noticed three small chests on my table. About the size of a shoe box. Each with, Thaila, Percy, and my names on them. They must be a gift from father. I'll gather them to open their gift later.

As me and Athena were walking we talked about random stuff. One being the Yak. She said it was growing faster than it's supposed to. As she was telling me her plans to take it down, I just changed her plan a bit where me and Percy restrain it to the ground by 3 inch chains meaning heavy crap and nearly unbreakable by it. Then she insisted since were up so early that I actually put labor into making breakfast. As we reached the tent that houses the kitchen, she explained to me that last night while I was asleep that she gave the bit of her strength since deity's recover their energy faster than normal.

Now that's where we are at right now. "Pyrros!" I saw my mom in the kitchen sitting on the counter. I was soon engulfed by a hug. "Hi mom, what's up?" She was in her older form, but I was still fairly taller than her. "Oh nothing just this, and that I suppose. I believer you have some explaining to do mister." At this time I blushed. Then I looked closer at my mother, something was different. "Well I am kind of.. oh my gods how do I say this?" My mother busted up laughing.

"Oh don't worry about it son. I approve, I can't see a more fitting match for you." I smiled looked at her, then it hit me. She's so much stronger. "Mom..." I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. "What's wrong dear?" I studied her more closely, then I saw where it was all coming from. Her ring finger now actually had a ring on it. It was pure red metal, with etchings of flames and two glowing clusters, one red the other white. "No way! Congrats mom, when is the wed-" She smacked her hand over my mouth.

Athena being the smarter one closed the door. "Sorry, So the cave man finally came out from the cave huh?" Athena giggled as my mom laughed and nodded. "To answer your question the wedding is in a month. We have been up planning for the past two days. And after this hunt, I suppose you got the gifts correct?" I nodded, "Well your father has a quest for Thaila, Percy, and you. No prophecy of course because it's tied to your father. But you will find detailed instructions in Percy's chest, He is to be the one to lead it." I nodded, yay! A quest so much fun, tis true my fathers are the most dangerous.

"So Hestia, you and Chaos on his planet for two days. Do I need to wonder if there is going to be another little kid around?" I went wide eyed at the thought. "No, but what about you and Pyrros, should I be expecting a grandchild?" I summoned a cookie sheet and smacked my head with it repeatedly until Athena grabbed my arm to stop me. My mother was holding her stomach laughing. "Anyways I must be off, me and Chaos are far from done. Plus I kind of like my throne there." I saw my mother with genuine happiness in her eyes. I have only seen her like this very few times and and only around select people. She disappeared by drawing the shadows inward.

"I'm happy for her, It's about time the old man finally proposed." Athena smiled at me, "Let's get cooking, we have a lot of cooking to do. Were going to do this all out, since it's a special occasion." I groaned, great now an even bigger mess to clean up afterwards.

The kitchen was a mess, a neat and orderly mess. But a mess nonetheless. Athena snapped her fingers and the dishes was done. I left the kitchen with the last two patters of food. There was pancakes, waffles,eggs, huge stacks of perfectly cooked bacon and sausage. Along with a large bowl of strawberries, three liter pitchers of milk and orange juice. The table already had a crowd the hunters around it. Artemis and Percy came from the Archery range, Jayci was coming from her tent as well Athena appeared made her presence known to the group. "Wow, Pyr whats the occasion bro?" I smiled at him, silently telling him I will inform him soon.

They all started to sit down, Athena sat by me which raised some eyebrows. "Milady?" She looked up at me, "Yes Pyrros, What is it?" I let out a sigh. "After this hunt, my father has a quest for Thaila, Percy and I. We have gifts that we need to open after breakfast. But also I need to talk to you, our little party, Jayci, and Athena in private." Phoebe growled, "Why? Are you trying to hide something!?" I knew she was going to say something. "Not at all, It's just about the quest. And some huge things behind it that's for their ears only." She was about to object, but a flash cut her off.

"My apologies Artemis. But I must interrupt you hunt. I need to see my niece." Poseidon said with a big smile, looking at Thaila. She walked over to him, "Chaos told me to bless you for the quest he is sending you on." He touched Thaila's head and a sea green glow engulfed her. One it was over Poseidon gave her a run down. "You can now breathe underwater, talk to horses, and the water will now heal you." He said before disappearing into the wind as mist. "Alright then, Pyyros. After breakfast you will open whatever it is you got, then we will continue to follow the Yak until it is taken down. Sister I suppose you have a plan."

Athena shook her head No. "It's not just my plan sister it is Pyr's too. We put our head together seeing as both our attempts failed. Anyway our plan was made this morning as we were cooking." Lilia giggled, "Brother! Don't say that!" I looked over at her, Percy had a innocent smile on his face. While Lilia look completely content stuffing her face so she doesn't have to answer the series of 'Whats'.

"Anyway, we decided that when we come upon it this time we will try the chaining tactic." Hailey snorted, "Yeah that didn't work last time. That thing probably two times the size of tank now. Hang it up, it'll break those chains faster then last time." I laughed at her, "Oh not just any normal chains! Three inch thick chains used in the navy for their ships. This thing won't be going no where!"

"So the hunters will surround it giving it enough space so it won't run off. While we are waiting, Percy, Pyr, And Jayci will hide in its shadow. While they are doing that, they will summon the chains and bring it to the ground then the hunters will go in for the kill." Athena let out a sigh, I continued for her. "And If the first set fails we triple the size of the chains." Artemis nodded in agreement, "I like the plan. So lets dig in and continue afterwards our hunting after we're done."

The hunters soon began laughing at something Mia told them. Phoebe and Hailey were whispering to eachother, Jayci decided to take a seat beside me. "So little brother finally found a girlfriend?" She said in a low voice. No one but Athena and I heard what she said, as I was choking on my food she busted up laughing. She vanished before I could retort with something.

Breakfast went by pretty quick. Me and Athena talking about the quest we got, she kept pressing for information that was nonexistant. "Percy! Thaila!" Calling them over while I grabbed the chests from my tent. The hunters gathered around us as we walked to the small open area where the dining table was at. We sat our chests down, Percy and I already know how to open them, being down this rout several times before. "Just touch your name on the chest and it will open thals." I couldn't help but grin at her awe stricken face as the chest grew larger and grew a handle to open it. I opened mine up.

"Oh shit yeah!" Hey I couldn't help it. "Pyyros! Language please we still have children here." I ignored Athena's nagging and picked up the armor that was in the chest. What the... it's missing pieces. There was black metal plates that looked like they have seen action before. Looking inside again I saw it was a complete set. Legguards and boots included, I squealed in delight which got me odd looks from everyone around me. I saw my belt in there too but it had some modifications to it, the front had a large pouch that could possibly hold things, on the side where hooks. It was also made of same metal as the armor.

I erupted a shadow around myself to change, The legs where mostly a mix of plating and chain mail. Thick plating drops down from the chest piece to cover my thighs, at least 45% of it. As I was changing I realised the the armor wasn't exactly the most maneuverable, though that didn't really matter because I am normally on the front lines.

After letting the shadows down I looked over at Percy, his armor was silver with gold trimming all over the set. On the side of his thighs and the center of his breastplate where the heart would be, there was a light green gem. Looking over at Thaila you could clearly tell her armor was for speed. Made mostly of leather and thin chain mail, her breastplate looked more like leather and some kind of thin plating.

She also though had a bow, It was blue with plating. There was a open circle with two glowing orbs, at the tips there were heads of a snake. The pulled back on the bowstring, An arc of lightning appeared. In her shock she released it. It veered off course and hit tree blowing it to pieces, the glow disappeared for one of the orbs. "Hey Thals you can only use it twice before you risk breaking it."

After a few minutes of us inspecting ourselves and Thaila getting mobbed by the hunters, I rested the urge to light myself on fire. Everyone turned to me with wide eyes. I looked at my armor; seeping from the spots where metal was at was lava it eventually enclosed all the empty spots in the armor. I got a huge smile on my face, after the fire died the lava stayed in place. I put on my belt which matched the armor perfectly.

"Wow, You look completely bad ass…" I smirked at Thaila, Which effecting earned me a high voltaged zap. "Gah!" The spark just bounced off my armor but I was pushed back force. I hooked my axes to the chains from my belt and attached them on the hooks. "Perseus, find Nereus and ask about Pontus' cave. Once you get your information of where it is at, go to it. The rest will be explained when you get there." I looked at my brother he was reading his note out loud. "P.S. Hestia made your armor." Looks like my mom enjoys her new powers. I looked around, Athena and Artemis were coming out of Athena's tent. She was still wearing my shirt, although she was sticking on the last of her armor. Her tent vanished, I guess she's leaving.

Her shield was strapped to her back and her spear in her hand. Thaila gawked at her new sheild, she looked at me. "Pyrros you like to spoil my sister don't you?" The heat was rising to my face which got the hunters and Thaila laughing. Percy smirked at me, "Is there something wrong if he does? I think it's sweet." She said kissing my cheek which got me to blush even deeper. Artemis gave me a look said I am screwed.

"Alright let's go and have this conversation before I choke on something." Percy laughed, "Oh come on Artemis lighten up, it's all fun in games till someone throws a tantrum. Right now that'll be you." Percy yelped and ran to the left then came to a halt jumping back avoiding the arrow she shot at him. The older hunters were rolling around laughing.

I grabbed Athena and shadow traveled behind Artemis' tent. "She knows doesn't she?" I couldn't help but mumble, you would to! Artemis is scarier than... she's so scary you can't compare her to anything! "Ofcourse she knows, she told me about her feelings for Orion. We tell eachother everything. We're sisters you know, besides she promised not to hurt you." She gave me a sheepish smile. "As long as you don't hurt me." And here comes the laughter. I started directing her to the front of the tent with her laughter still going. The three looked at us weirdly, I pointed at Athena and shrugged.

Artemis showed us into her tent. "So what is this super important thing that is you needed to discuss?" I closed her door, Percy motioned his fingers like something you would see a wizard do. Artemis giggles? Huh I didn't know that. "Percy read that letter you doofus." He flipped open the piece of paper while sticking his tounge out at me. He repeated it, suddenly Artemis had a worried look on her face.

"If even one primordial rises this soon..." Artemis drabbled off, I shot my hand up and waved it. Athena rolled her eyes and slapped me on the back of the head. "Ow! Anyway were not going there because he's rising. My father is reinstating the council of primals. When it broke apart because of Gaia and Erebus my father had to take up their domains. Soon one by one the primals faded, he had to take over their domains. That is why he can't come to earth without it imploding, he's holding too much power. Your all getting primal domains of your currents plus a major. Artemis, you're getting Nyx's domains." After she was over her shock, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Your brother is getting day of course, Zeus, Hades darkness, and Poseidon are getting their current ones for primal. My mother is going to be given light. Only the important ones will be handed out, Hephaestus will have time, Demeter will have earth. Athena..." her eyes lit up when I said her name, a smile came to my face. "You will get inevitability, destiny, necessity and fate. I don't know when it will happen but I know it's probably soon." She looked shocked, I poked her nose and the next thing I knew my lips were smashed against hers. Thaila gasped, Artemis smacked her head against her forehead, I heard Percy laughing. I smiled into the kiss, she pulled away with a smile.

"I love you." Those three whispered words sent shivers down my spine and made me smiled like an idiot. "I think I am dreaming. Thaila zap me!" Athena laughed at my stupidity, Thaila sent an arc of lightning towards me. Slamming against the wall I realised I was not dreaming. "Know this Pyrros, you hurt my sister and I will castrate you." I gulped, man that angry gaze was worse than when my mom is mad.

"So when did you two become... this?" Thaila asked with sparks still zapping me. "Uh like..." I had to count. "Three hours and fifty-five minutes ago." I looked over at Athena, "Dammit! I wanted to answer that!" She looked at me and I completely melted. "Brother, you're an idiot." Jayci oh so sweet Jayci. Gtfo, got it? Her face formed into one of, 'Ye better start runnin' fer yer life buddy!' She summoned a plastic baseball bat. Don't laugh cause it's serious. It's made entirely of plastic, not some hollow piece of crap.

She raised it while I gulped, my ADHD going nuts. "Hey you two not in my tent, the last time I had to clean up blood it took months." I sighed, happy I am safe, thank you Artemis. She gave a evil smile and I knew I was dead. Walking over she grabbed me and threw me out of the tent, at this point Jayci started chasing me yelling profanities. That is until a transparent hand whacked us both on the back of the head.

I groaned, that old man is evi- OW! All right Sheesh dad, that crap hurts. "Jayci next time how about we go torture dad instead of ourselves." She got a huge smile on her face. She summoned a life-like dummy of me. Taking her baseball bat she knocked it's head off, literally which got the hunters mumbling because they thought it was actually me. Something about milady won't be happy about this, oh so they don't really care. Good because if they did, I would freak the hell out.

The group that got left behind showed up, "Nooo Pyyros don't die I can fix it!" Percy ran over to my head and kicked it, what an ass! "Ey! Ass I'm right here you know!" He busted up laughing, "I know, that's why I kicked it." While I was pouting, Artemis explained what was going to happen to the hunters. When she was done I went to pack the kitchen, Armory, and Med tents while Percy packed his and Artemis' tent. When I was done, he came up to me handing me my tent.

"Thanks where's Athena?" He made kissing sounds, I held back the urge to smack him. "Don't know probably with Artemis and Jayci." I shrugged, I just wanted to know if she was going to join us. "Oh man, I haven't told you yet. My parents are getting engaged." His eyes literally bugged out, "You know, I was wondering how Hestia made our armor. Wellp that explains a lot." I smacked my forehead repeatedly.

"Brother!" Percy turned around immediately. You see, Lilia was going to take the oath. Which made Percy really happy, but then decided to wait until she was older. Artemis thought highly of her, the hunters couldn't train her because she can use a bow just as good as them. Her only problems are distractions, she gets distracted easily. Which Artemis is working on personally.

I have to say, I think it's funny to watch Percy and Artemis teach her. Especially at the same time, it's like their raising a child together. They bicker like crazy, which I believe is what is actually helping Lilia because she has to ignore them. I've seen Percy and Artemis shouting names at each other and get face to face where it looks like they are going to kiss or something.

I looked around, the camp was gone... "What the.. aw man they freaking took off already!" Percy motioned to the forest edge where the girls went off into, you could see the last of the hunters moving in. I quickly morphed taking off in a minute flat I was already striding ahead of them, Lilia was giggling because Percy was running around dodging trees.

After a couple of hours of running around, we came to an empty opening, I can't stand the stench of this thing. If you have smelt rotting garbage, it smells like that. Athena strolled up, "Looks like it left." She patted me on the head. 'Athena don't make me bite you!' A smile crept to her face as she leaned down towards me, "I can't help that you're so cute as a wolf." She grabbed my cheeks and pulled them. I saw Percy and the Hunters watching in complete delight, Jayci oh man she looked mad. Not at Athena just mad about something, what it was I have no clue.

Feeling something in the air, I knocked Athena over and morphed back. Two arrows bounced off my armor, "Ambush!" The hunters quickly backed into the trees, this isn't the first time we have been ambushed. It's when we came up with the thoughts of Percy and I to hold them back while the hunters pick them off.

Athena snapped her fingers; her armor appeared on her with her shield and spear in hand. I pulled off Exaleiphó and Olethros the Greek word for Obliteration and Bane. We waited for the monsters to show up, Percy with his swords in his signature twister stance. Me and Athena were side by side. We silently waited, until shaking started happening not real heavy, but you could tell it was distanced.

About eight hell hounds, ten laistrygonian's, and two earth-born. Eh ain't much, I could hear the hunters laughing. Soon a wall of darkness erupted and monsters of all types started flowing out, I hear deep bellowing laughter. I noticed this dark wall wasn't like my fathers. There seemed to be a gray hue as if it ends. My fathers is pure black... like endless space.

"Woohoo!" What? I couldn't help it... Meanwhile Athena was looking at me like I was bonkers. Jayci who was by Percy shimmered, the ground around her seemed to evaporate, the black gate disappeared. The ground around Jayci came back and she looked normal. There were at least three hundred monsters now. Joy it must be Christmas!

Me and Athena went into overload, working together she tossed her spear cutting through twenty monsters easily. Stopping my left hand from finishing my swing I tossed Olethros behind her spear. The chain swirled around it, yanking it back towards her it untwisted itself. I spun Olethros in a circle digging into the ground, the trench filled with fire as I started to make the fire spike out and hit monsters.

The hunters now decided to help, they fired arrows relentlessly. I kind of felt bad for the poor things. My grip on the fire dwindled I saw it was Percy creating a storm, as on cue it started to rain. Deciding to keep myself dry I summoned fire around me, not on my body just like a bubble of flames. I threw Exaleiphó, while hacking a jaw of a hell-hound off that jumped at me with Olethros. Soon I saw an icy hurricane on its side doing the worm in the now dwindled group of monsters. Now all that's left is about fifty monsters.

That's when it all went to hell. The Yak now about the size of a eight-teen wheeler comes steaming through trampling over the monsters. "Guys! Ten inch chains!" I stomped my foot and four rows of huge chains strapped over it yanking it to the ground. Or trying to at least, I stomped my foot another time and two chains clamped to its giant horns protruding from the head. Suddenly one of my chains broke, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?! I called in the flames to give me more energy, I was about to stomp again when suddenly sixteen more sets of chains came from the ground and yanked it down.

Now me still being me left my foot in the air and fell face first, or would have if Athena didn't grab my armor. I heard her gasp as she pulled me up straight, she shook her hand around like a mad person. Grabbing her hand I looked at it, she burned her whole hand from the heat of the Armor. I blew on it, I didn't have to look at her to know she was looking at me like an idiot. Gold flames sparked to life in the air I blew on it, the flames struck her hand and seeped into the wound as it slowly healed.

I looked at the Yak who now had about eighty arrows to the head and still wasn't dead. I walked over to it, "Milady do you need the head?" She shook her head no. I grabbed Olethros, throwing it over the head I held out my hand bringing the axe to my left hand. The chain was now around the neck, setting it aflame I called Percy over. "Use your earth shaker powers and pull." Percy and I yanked as the chains where slowly severing it's head. Artemis came over and used her godly strength to finish it.

Everything started to disappear, Only the pelt and the horns were left. Except they were only about two thirds of the actual size. Still fairly large though, and Artemis has her new carpet. "Alright we will set up camp here and the three will leave in the morning after breakfast." I nodded to her and looked at Athena, 'I have to go back to Olympus now. I will see you tonight.' Winking at me she flashed off to Olympus. I trudged on to set up the tents for tonight.

**A/N: All right here is your freakin updated that took me like five hours total, Don't like it? Leave a DESCRIPTIVE review of what you think is wrong. By the way no one has commented on the gear and stuff so yeah... I guess you like it? Dunno... The story in total is like 8.1k words or so making this my largest update ever. So have yeah enjoy review yah know what after this ima stop asking cause it's pointless. So whatever dun't care what you do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Ugh I still can't believe she said that! Thaila is snickering, probably at the look on my face. But hey! In all defense she called me fish fry! What the hell!? I mean sure I called her snarly the bear but... eh "Pfhahaha!" I looked over to see Pyr laughing his head off.

"Oh come on Percy lighten up... anyway where exactly is Nerus?" Good question Thaila! Grunting in response, I shrugged. That got Pyr to face plant to the ground. Well as good as you can get under water. "Oh sweet Hades Percy! Get over it was two days ago!" Pyr really doesn't get it.

"Whatever it's almost nightfall. Why don't we set up camp for tonight." Now it may seem odd to you land creatures, but setting up camp underwater is normal... For demigods that is, or maybe not. 'Hey dad can you put up an air bubble please.'

Now as we are waiting on that, we are currently five miles out from long beach. At the bottom of the ocean of course! My mind snapped back to the argument Artemis and I had.

I believe it's time for a... FLASHBACK!

"Hey Lilia, why don't you stay with Artemis while we're gone?" I smiled as she began nodding her head vigorously. "Well thank you for not asking first! Chum I swear..."

"Because I knew you would say yes if I was to ask, Snarly!" I replied rolling my eyes. "Do what!?" Laughing I elaborated more, "You know, snarly like a bear. Rawr?"

"Alright then fish fry, you wanna go!?"

Flashback broken.

"To be honest bears are kind of cute..." I mumbled to just about no one, until I realized what I said... No way she is not even that cute. She's completely evil and cold! She sent me a package containing fried fish just to mock me.

I knew what it was the moment I saw it, I couldn't stop myself from fainting. I swear I heard his screams, He was a Bluefin tuna... name was Noah. Poor guy was clearly not having a good day.

"Percy!" Pyr I swear, "Yell in my ear again and I will find a way to punt you!" My reply could have been more subtle but, eh...

"Well I just wanted to let you know that, we can influence our wolfy side." He gave a wide smile after his explanation. Suddenly the air around us was crisp and dry, looking around I saw the tent already up. The tent had three flaps on it. Each flap, once opened was like opening the door to each of standard tent's from the hunt.

The sand on the ocean floor had spots of seaweed spread out all over, I saw Thalia pick up a fish and take it out of the bubble. I could see her laughing, like the fish said something amusing.

I turned to Pyr, "So care to elaborate on that meaning dear brother?" I stated half asked while rolling my eyes. "Well I could, or I could just leave it to you, you're smart you'll figure it out eventually." He gave a sinister chuckle, which earned him a smack on the back of the head by me.

"I'm going to be in my tent!" Thalia called out to us, I waved my hand at her 'saying and we care why?' Meaning I shot her the bird. Pyr and I burst out laughing, but were quickly shut up by the lightning bolt whizzing towards us. Raising my fist to my face wincing in the process; I just hope it comes fast.

Upon feeling a pull in my mind there was a flash of silver. "Are we dead?" I asked Pyr, he was looking at me with wide eyes, mouth agape. "What?" I cried indignantly.

"How did you do that?" I looked at him questioningly, he huffed and shook his head. "I mean I've seen you use powers like Artemis', but never before like that." Shrugging I replayed, "No idea, anyway continue on with whatever it is you were explaining."

He chuckled, "Man only you could use powers on instinct. Anyway I meant we can get our enhanced senses that come from our wolf form, without actually morphing."

As he was explaining I partially listened to him while letting my mind wander. It came to the memory of when I arrived at my dad's palace. I smiled at Pyr wording for the horrible stench of Euryale; the gorgon we met passing through California.

"Perseus?" Amphitrite asked, I nodded "Hello mother." I gave her a crooked grin, now she may not fit there but she is my stepmother. "Where's my father if you don't mind me asking." She giggled, until she finally noticed who I had with me. "He's on his throne talking to Triton." I nodded my head and bent it a little lower in thanks. I barely caught her rolling her eyes at my antics. She explained to me I had no reason to bow to her, you shouldn't have to bow to family she said.

I now know the only reason I do it to the ones I consider family, is because you aren't allowed to show informalities in Zeus' presence. I opened the doors that led to the 'throne' room; as most would call it. My father turned to me; a wide smile as he saw me. "Perseus." Triton spat, yep he still hates me.

"Sorry but I-" I got cut off by the idiot. "Unhand me you fool!" Orion said, I was about to punch him; "Let go of him you lard sack!" Triton spat at my feet, Father put the end of his trident to Tritons chest keeping him from advancing. My father looked at me; I knew he wanted me to explain. "He broke into Artemis' camp, and was about to rape her." I felt the water around me boil.

"Calm down son, she's alright though correct?" I nodded towards him and fixed the water around me. "You must've been looking for a death wish Orion. You may be my son, but I will not save you if you anger Percy." Orion glared at me, while Triton whispered something to him. "Father a warning now; look into his powers. You will see something.. odd." Dad raised an eyebrow at me; I shrugged, "Lets humor the idiot."

Closing my eyes so I would see what my dad is seeing. I saw the ocean waves lapping the beach, on the beach was a familiar silver eyed goddess. The silver moonlight soaking into the beach sand, something like silver glitter going through the wind off the waves. Suddenly the vision stopped, before I noticed what I was saying I said 'aww'. My father chuckled.

"Well this is certainly different, you and Artemis... you have a connection, your powers flow and wane together. This is incredible... If you were to become a god... both of your powers will double, no quadruple. We need for you two to see Athena pronto." My dad had a look of, mischievousness , understanding, and happiness.

"So now do you get what I am saying." Pyr broke my train of thought. "Uh, basically you mean stop when we see the mist forming?" He nodded, attempting it I looked at my feet. Once mist started to form I stopped. Suddenly something horrible went up my nose that brings a whole new level to disgusting.

"Dude did you fart?" What? I couldn't help it, something stinks. Then I sniffed myself whoa... bad idea. "I need a freaking shower." Pyr busted up laughing. "Come on let's get some rest." I nodded we walked over to his tent. I rushed over to the shower, once out I slipped on some cloths.

I opened the door to the room, "I'm going to go check on Lilia." He laughed, "Are you sure that's all?" Rolling my eyes I walked out of the tent before he could toss his pillow at me.

Opening the flap I saw Artemis and Lilia laying down, Artemis got up. "Brother!" I smiled at her, "Hey munchkin you giving Artemis a hard time?" Artemis huffed as Lilia giggled.

"So Percy are you going to stay the night?" She gave me the puppy dog face, I silently cursed how she can make those eyes look so innocent. "Sure, I guess you get some free time Artemis."

"Whaa?! I meant as in the both of you..." I looked at her before... "Do what!?" "With him!?" Me and Artemis exclaimed at the same time. Lilia got a huge grin on her face. "Kidding." I stared at her for a minute, before busting up laughing myself. "See you..." I saw Artemis already gone.

I laid down on the bed, Lilia crawled beside me. After a few minutes of silence she broke it. "I was actually hoping she would stay." Lilia sighed, "Why, you know how we are; we would end up fighting anyway."

"Yeah, but I know you like her. Don't lie, deep down you do. You both can only mask it for so long until it explodes in your face." I stared at the little girl beside me. "Alright you little match maker. But recently she went a little too far; I mean sending fried fish to me? That's just a bit too much."

"Uh Percy." Lilia tugged on my shirt, Looking down she was pointing to the door. Artemis was standing there leaning against the door frame. Before I knew what was going on Lilia was at the door saying "I'll let the grown-ups talk, I'm going to be with May." I blinked where she was last visible at.

"Can you call Athena here. Might as well address this since were alone." She looked at me but flipped a drachma anyway. "What do you mean?" I prayed to my father, seconds later they both appeared. "Yes sister?" Artemis motioned towards me.

"Ah alright you all need to see this. Perseus hold out your arm." I did so I closed my eyes. The vision came quickly except this time the silver light was more intense. Suddenly the vision stopped. "What was that about?" Artemis asked, Athena looked shocked.

"This is astronomical. Artemis your turn!" Athena had a broad smile, she grabbed my hand and put it on Artemis' arm. I closed my eyes, I saw myself sitting on a large tree branch. I had a huge smirk on my face as I pointed up and created a rain storm. I then noticed Artemis in her wolf form, curled up at the bottom of the tree, her area perfectly dry.

The vision ended, "Wow, they're connected. In complete sync one might say." I looked at Athena oddly. "Domains have partners that must work together. Like humans they seek out the most compatible partner. But finding one that falls into complete sync has never happened before. It's said that for it to happen the two must be lovers. Or enemies, there's lots of variations for it to work." She took a breather. Me and Artemis turned to each other.

"They have never been proven, but as far as I can see you two are connected in a way. If I had to guess, you two are able to feed each other power with or without each other's consent." Artemis looked like a light bulb went off.

"When I was fighting Gration... I never tired, could this have something to do with it." Athena turned to me, "I had a tug in my mind but I didn't feel any different. I just assumed it was my powers, or Pyr."

"That makes sense, Perseus' power is that of an Olympian signature." My jaw dropped, "You said what now?" Artemis rolled her eyes while my father chuckled. "It's true, you are that strong. But not all of it is your domains. Only about forty-five percent of it is your domains. The rest of it is just sheer raw power manifested from your will." I sighed a little relieved, I don't need a reason for Zeus to blast me to bits.

"That's why you didn't feel any different. She was using just your raw power that just sits there twiddling its thumbs. Right Athena?" She looked at my father like he was some warhead that just exploded. "Who are you?" I laughed at her words along with Artemis. Dad just shook his head.

"Alright you two hold hands and try to summon your domains." She said, "Me? Hold his hand?" I looked at her, My hand still outstretched, she looked at it as if it were rotting off my body. "Artemis, think of it this way, be happy your domains chose someone that goes against your beliefs on males. Would you rather it be Orion?" Artemis softened and took my hand, I thought of a rain storm, then waves lapping the shoreline.

There was a flash between us. "They can't cancel each other out." I thought for a minute. "My earth shaker powers do." Athena seemed to ponder this for a minute. "The positives outweigh the negatives." I noticed I was still holding Artemis' hand. I detached my hand from hers, she looked shocked but had a blush on her face.

"I'll look into this some more. But for now, have fun." Athena said with a wink. At the beginning of her sentence my dad vapor traveled out of here. "Perseus, you said I sent you fried fish? I am not trying to bring it up, but I may seem cold and mean, but I wouldn't do something like that."

"Hermes said... why didn't I think of this before! I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed, Artemis gave me a questioning look. "Aphrodite said she was going to mess with my love life when she thought I had feelings for Annabeth. She's probably behind this."

"Love life? Is there something I need to know about?" I shook my head no, "No, just Lilia seems to think we like each other, even though we are always at each other's throats. I bet Aphrodite thinks the same thing." She nodded as we sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think you should know this. I don't mean to be cold, It's just I have a weak spot for you. Every time I build a wall around my emotions, I find you tearing them down. I know if I don't push you away I'll develop feelings for you, Percy... you have no idea how hard it is to find the one person that is perfect for you, but cannot express your feelings for them."

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't put up your walls, Keep them down. Push me away, but I want to see the real you, not some facade. Stay the night, I swear on chaos nothing will happen. And I know exactly what you're going through because..." I put my lips close to her ear and whispered, "because it's happening right now."

"Perseus.." the door opened to a sleepy May and a smiling Lilia. May poked Lilia in the back. She started giggling and walking in. May marched off with her eye's half open. Artemis brought her lips to my ear whispering, "I'll stay but only this once." Something deep inside burned as hot as coals.

I plopped on the bed by Lilia, she giggled in response. Artemis plopped down next, a smile gracing her features as Lilia hugged her.

Line break

I woke up, noticing I had something on my chest and against me. I opened my eye and saw Lilia on top of me, looking over I saw Artemis with her head on my shoulder. I took my arm and shook Artemis awake. She opened her eyes and quickly got off me, I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm... What time is it?" I thought for a minute, "at the hunters camp it's five AM but where I am at it's like two. But luckily for us we kept our sleeping habits." Artemis nodded, flashing on a new set of clothes. I clapped my hand as platters of food appeared. "Here, keeps you from having to make breakfast." She smiled at me, I gave her a thumbs up.

I gently picked up Lilia and sat her down. "Bye Artemis I think today is our last day on the quest."

Line break

"Stupid Nereus always giving cruddy information." Pyr jabbered on, I swear he hasn't let it go.

"Pyr chill bro, I know what he meant by follow the light." Pyr looked at me with a smile, while Thalia shook her head. "See the rays of light that reflected onto the ocean floor?" He nodded, "It's a path, brings a whole new meaning to walking on sunshine." Thalia burst out laughing while Pyr shook his head.

Percy that is the lamest joke you have ever made, dear brother'o'mine." I smacked my forehead repeatedly, "It was meant to be lame you goof!"

Soon our pathway was halted by a large bone yard, not just the bone yard was large, so were the bones in it. The path stopped in a clear in the bone yard.

_'Son of Poseidon?'_ A voice rang out in my head, _'Blessed one's swell? Odd day indeed.'_ It continued out stepped something that I thought was just plain cool! A beast that stood seven feet tall, just its body. It had four legs with clawed feet. A five foot lone tail, a foot from the end had fins attached to it. The coolest part was, it's covered in scales, four three foot long necks, heads were that of a horse. Running down its neck were manes of water.

"Whoa..." I was enchanted by the beast, who wouldn't be. "You're... so freaking cool!" Pyr looked at me as if I were crazy but Thalia smiled, knowing I always had a thing for horses. The horse thing chuckled. "Do you have a name?" It's head reared back a little in shock I would ask. _'Zephos. May I ask what you're doing in this bone yard?_'

"Oh were looking for a ca-" Zephos cut me off. _'Cave of Pontus..'_ My eyes widened a little, "How did you know that?" Zephos chuckled,_ 'Why do you think this place is a bone yard. Defeat me and you shall gain access to the cave._' I looked at the horse dragon_. 'What say you? Are you up to the challenge?'_ I shook my head, "I can't kill you. Not in the literary sense, I am pretty sure I could. But I can't bring myself to do it."

"So what do we do Percy? I don't want to kill him either but are we just supposed to give up?" Thalia butted in, _'Very good, you have passed. You may enter, if I was to die who would open the cave for you anyway?'_ Zephos shrunk and glided over to my head. Curling up he flicked his tail towards the ground, some unknown force cratered the ocean floor. Once the dust cleared and Pyr finished his fake coughing, there was a passage way lit with bluish green light.

The passage way continued for a few paces, there was an opening. In it was a throne made out of some kind of metal, on it was a dark blue orb. 'Strike it with your sword son of Poseidon.' I uncapped riptide, "My name is Perseus by the way, Percy for short." I heard Zephos chuckling. I struck the sphere of light, it rushed to it and engulfed the blade. The metal now had a swirl of blue and green.

_'Whoever holds this sword shall have the blessing of Pontus._' I grumbled some inaudible words. "Yay! I can now go back to the hunt!" I prayed to Chaos for a port to Artemis' camp. Of course Chaos being the jokester he is teleported us to the dining hall on the table. "Dad..." Pyr growled. I hopped off the table and looked around.

I could focus in on the water in the air, the clouds. I stretched out my senses until I got interrupted, "Perseus, where did you get all these new abilities from? What the hades is on your head?"

_'Moon goddess...'_ Zephos started "It talks!?" All the hunter looked at Artemis as if she has gone crazy. "All right Perseus, explain where you got all the new power from." She sounds mad. So me and Pyr explained the quest, Pyr complained how it's 'completely unfair I got two upgrades in one month.'

During this we found out that Zephos is a child of Thalassa and Ladon, and how you can use your domains with another being to create a child. "Okay so you're telling me we have a huge power spike now because you gained the blessing of Pontus?" Artemis looks like she is about to explode with all the new information.

_'We?'_ "We?" The hunters and Zephos blurted. "Ah yes Perseus and I's domains are what would you say... compatible with each other? I don't really know but they're in sync with each other. We both gain power if other does, but last night, Percy my sister tricked us." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What we did-" she was cut off, "What did you do?" Thalia asked with a smirk that said it all. "Thalia.. seriously you would ask that?" She just nodded her head at my question. "Anyway when she had us summon out powers, we gained the others domains."

"Me... You... WHAT?" She sighed and my simplicity, "Our power signatures are bound to each other." Thalia laughed like crazy, "Oh my god's you two make it sound like marriage or something."

_'Hush child, this is more serious than you know. If Perseus was to try and access all of his potential power, he could be burned to ashes.'_ Zephos hopped off the table his movements were blurry, he said it's because he is a water creature, I doubt that.

"So milady, is there going to be something between you two now?" May smirked, I then remembered last night when she showed up. Artemis and I were holding hands...

We looked at each other, "Time will tell." Was the only thing Artemis said. I shrugged, "For now I guess I'm powerless. We should contact Athena tonight. Pyr…" I turned to him, Well where he was. I scratched the back of my head, he is probably with… Athena. Easy peasy.

"We need to go to Pyr's tent." Me and Artemis started walking, with Zephos following behind. I opened Pyr's door to find, Athena on top of Pyr in a makeout session. I cleared my throat, Pyr groaned.

"Yes?" Athena turned around to us, "Well we need to talk to you about what you did." She gave a sheepish smile, I groaned knowing she did it on purpose. "And Pyr you need to let your dad know we're done you goob." Groaning he vanished out of thin air, leaving the smell of smoldering lava. Athena smiled and sat Indian style on the bed while putting her hair up.

"What do you need to know?" She leaned on her hand. "You realize when you did that, I am put into danger? My power has grown even more…" Her eyes glazed over as she got a shocked looked on her face. "How did it grow _that_ fast. You're domain power is taking up close to seventy percent." I face palmed at her, I pulled out riptide and handed it to her. "I stuck Pontus' residual power orb. Riptide absorbed it, so whoever hold the sword has Pontus' blessing."

"Well this is certainly unexpected, But it's trivial. You just wait until the new power you obtained falls into sync again and you won't have any problems." She smiled, until Zephos corrected her.

'_Wrong, Athena. He is only half divine, if he was a god then yes what you said will work. But it doesn't work that way. He could burn up if he draws too much of his power.'_ Athena screeched, while I chuckled. Artemis laughed at her sister.

**A/N: Cliffy; Gotta wait to find out what's going to happen to Percy. I know this is completely overdue, I got these ideas for a new fanfic, the just wouldn't leave my head. So yeah here you go enjoy, I know it's relatively shorter than my other updates but eh. **

**The book it's an AU, ending at the titan war, while Luke will live something crazy happens. Kronos takes a ghostly form for just enough time to tell Percy, that he is his son and that he has something waiting for him when he gets to his cabin at camp. Drop PM and let me know what you think about this idea. I am going to post it once I am done with the second chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Hey guys whuts ahp?Lol well sad to say this is just an authors note, Now I know you probably hate be for it but! *Long dramatic pause* I got some heads up for you guys, Now these next few chapters are going to be a pain for me. Now I remember telling you all my sister deleted my plot line? Well I remember all the key points in the story that I as going to make, But on it I also had these five chapters, It's basically going to over the adventures that Percy and Pyr have over the next few years, Only focusing in on key points.

Now I also need to say, that I don't type on my computer seeing as sitting at my computer gets uncomfortable after a while. So I simply sit in my recliner when I write, I do this on my phone. so I only get about 15 WPM, depending. Now I am kinda putting this on hold as I told you guys about my other story, Well I am going to wait to post it. I am at like chapter 5, it's basically ahead of this one, not in length... actually maybe it is.

Now enough uselessness, I am still working on this one! Don't hate me, but I want you guys to answer me this. Would you like me to write all five chapters and post them at the same time? or just when there done? cause I only spend about say maybe an hour on this story a day now, seeing as I try to stress ideas. and this past week I have been dealing with a migraine that just won't go away.

But I need an answer, If I don't get one I'm just post them all at once. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. But for you guys that are interested in my next book. I have to say the pairing is going to crazy, I got this idea of a harem, from Winter-Buzz's story. Really good by the way, if you haven't read it, I suggest you take a look at it as you wait for my slow butt to post chapters.

But here is the spoilers for my next book(if any of you care.), Kronos? Not a bad guy, He just went evil for some odd purpose that will be revealed later on. He will be making multiple appearances, The titans? they are kind of forced good by Percy binding them into an oath. Atlas? Be prepared for a shocker! Percy, He will be powerful, like crazy? No. He will still managed to get his butt kicked A LOT. A good number of titans in mythology will appear. Now Luke will live, (Kronos saved him.), Now this will be ending after the titan war, and go along the lines of HoO, But I am not I repeat AM NOT stopping it there, You got me fucked up buddy. What do you think about the US going to war with Germany? Asia? *Winks* If you don't get what I am hinting at you're a total tard, and need a mythology lesson. But I trust you it ill not stop there.

Anyway there are your spoilers for my next book and some info. Cya around, Maybe...


End file.
